Sailor Star Revival
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra leaves Angel Grove and what does she find? Tokyo and monsters and girls in really really short skirts fighting them and her own destiny, a re-writing completion of Sailor Star Returns. Rated M for mature.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Nakao Tacheuchi does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee I do not own Power Rangers. I do not own Jeffery C. Branches' people, I hope I do the cops justice. Rated M. Anything else you recognize I do not own.(Read Silver Zeo, Silver Tears Silver Sword First) Authors Note: Usually Japanese police, cannot carry guns in open public but Sarra got a special dispensation from both governments with how freaky her job is, she needed to carry guns!(Also a note about why Sarra calls Tommy Red Shadow!)

Sailor Star Revival:

_A Thousand Years Ago:_

_ The two kingdoms worked in harmony, peace and trust. Then, Darkness started to reign in the Earth Kingdom, none knew how to stop it, not even the Star Princess, the princess cousin to the Earth prince, and even she had a hard time even finding the present disaster, but she found that she was forced with the future pain. Death, and large amounts and soon. She turned to the Moon Kingdom for Help, but they were embroiled with their own dangerous situation. They didn't know what was upon them, even though the Queen speciffically told her that she wasn't needed. _

_ Princess Sarra, of the Cho Planet that was between Jupiter and Venus, still watched over the two kingdoms so that she could find the truth, and warn those that needed it. She sent her own Star Guardian to help the Prince, guard the Princess and the Queen even though it was forbidden to get into the workings of the Kingdoms. But she would help, if necessary, die if necessary to help the others, keep the universe safe. _

_ She dreamed the day before the Crystal Palace was supposed to have a great big ball celebrating the Queen's and Princess's Birthday. All the Princesses and the Guardians were supposed to attend, however, most of the Guardians, were decidedly absent. Sarra was there, to celebrate as well, after she had the dream, she still went to her Queen, and pulled her aside. "Yer Majesty, we have a danger approaching, rapidly, they will strike tonight. Death and danger and darkness, will be fall all the universe in short order we have little time, I surmise you have a plan incase this occurs?" She asked. _

_ "Yes, Princess Star, I do." Sarra nodded. Her white long hair that was bound as tight as it could be still escaped its elaborate braids and Sarra sighed as she took a stick bobby pin and readjusted her hair. Then, she looked upon the Earth. "I sense darkness My Queen. Great darkness which will swallow this universe, whole, I hope you have a plan to at least elevate us from this disaster. I know you know of it, My Queen I had the same visions as ye." She said. Sarra smiled sadly. "Yes I have had those nightmares, Sarra. I've no plan, but I have an idea, and I might need your help." Sarra nodded. "Yes my Queen, you have no need to ask." She said with a smile._

_ The Queen smiled. "Please call me Serenity." Sarra nodded. "Yes, Serenity." She said with a smile. Sarra smiled as she walked decourously beside the Queen, her bright white hair and the Queens giving off an etherial light. Sarra smiled as she held her staff of a silver stick, with a pentagrammed star that had a sliver of moon behind it. "Serenity, there is something, I don't think we can save the rest of our people? What do we do about them?" She asked. The Queen sighed. _

_ "I do not know. I have no route, other than using the Silver Crystal." Sarra looked at her. "What if we used the Silver Crystal and the Star Crystal at the same time?" She asked. _

_ Sarra saw the Queen's eyes register surprise. "Your crystal does what?" She asked. Sarra smiled. "Time and Space, my Queen." She said seriously. "My crystal does time. But I can key yours to mine to work in between." She said. Sarra nodded. "Aye Serenity." She said softly as two soldiers walked by. "It will happen this night, I think my cousin wants to propose to your princess, I know its forbidden, but those two will transend the Earthial love and laws, and they will rule the world in the future with peace, and love, I have no doubt my Queen." She closed her eyes. "I forseen this in my dreams." She said. The Queen relaxed. "Thank you Princess Star." Sarra nodded. "As you will my Queen, may I go and join the guard, I fear there will be danger soon." The Queen nodded. "Do as you can Princess Star, Protect those we love." Sarra nodded. "With all me strength my Queen with all my love." She said softly. Sarra went and found her Prince, the Star Guardian, Andras. _

_ "Andras, a moment." She said and pulled him away from some of the single ladies that were there to ply him away for a dance. He looked at her. "My Queen..." he said as he took her in his arms and they danced. She smiled. "We have danger, my love." She whispered and he sighed. "The Earth, Beryl, yes?" He asked. _

_ There'd been mutterings of that for days, and they'd been wondering what had possessed Beryl to betray her kingdom. "Yes, I fear we will lose this war my love." She said as he drew her close. He'd found her so long ago. He agreed to help the Queen and King of Cho to look after her for all his days, and he had. He'd fallen for her too, and she didn't mind, she felt peaceful, and safe in his arms."Andras, I am so afraid." She said. He smiled. "I am at your side my Queen." She held him and he kissed her his red blond hair covering his face a little. Her white silver hair escaped its braiding finally. He smiled as she sighed. "Damn stuff." She muttered and he laughed. She readjusted her hair for what she thought would be the final time and her star on her forhead started to glow. She swore. "Must find the Sailor Guardians." She muttered. "I follow; my Queen." She smiled. "Andras." She kissed him once more and they dashed for the group that was starting to gather beside the back of the room. "Beryl is coming! Beryl is coming!" The two cat advisors, Luna and Artimeas came in a rush from outside. "Where?" Was Sarra's breathless word. _

_ "From the west." Sarra nodded. She looked at the Guardians. "Where is Sailor Venus?" Sarra asked. Sailor Venus poked her head up with her red bow. "Here." Sarra looked at her. "You think we should go out there and defend the castle, its all we've got to do now. We can't help Earth, I am afraid or the other planets, we make our stand here." Sarra said. Venus nodded._

_ The two had become good friends through being close in planets, and Jupiter too. Sailor Jupiter came up behind her and smashed one fist into her hand. "Lets get 'em." Jupiter groused. Sarra nodded._

_ "Venus you think we'd better transform?" Mars asked. Sarra nodded as did Venus, and Venus grimaced as she figured out loud, "We gotta get the Princess and the Queen outta here. Silver Crystal and them have to be protected first." She muttered. Sarra nodded. "Andras or the Prince of Earth could get them outta here, I trust my cousin with my life." She said and Venus nodded. "Get the Prince to do it." "He'll protect Serenity. He loves the young princess." "He'd want her safe." Sarra mentally contacted him as she had that Power and he nodded and agreed in her head that he would. Sarra looked at Venus who nodded. "__Venus Power, Make Up!" She cried and transformed. _

_ Jupiter and Mars went next. "Jupiter Power, Make Up!"_ _" Mars Power, Make Up!"_ _ Mercury went next." Mercury Power, Make Up!" _

_ "Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"_ _"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" Neptune and Uranus were recruited."CHO Planet Power! Make UP!" Sarra cried. Sarra closed her eyes. She held her staff. "We go?" She asked. Venus answered for the troupe. "We go." Sarra ran alongside the Mars Princess, and had Andras beside her on her other side. They got outside to the garden and noticed it wilted with darkness. Sarra swore. "Shit." She gripped her staff. Andras had his sword. "At the ready my lover." He said. "Good." She groused._

_ "This'll be brutal!" Sarra bellowed to Venus. She laughed. "Oh yeah." She agreed. Jupiter smacked her gloved hands together. "I'm ready." She muttered. The Guardians that were supposed to protect the Prince showed up, and Sarra noticed how cold it got. "Shit." She gripped her staff, and then shrugged and decided she needed her swords. She changed and had her swords at the ready. "HAND TO HAND!" Venus bellowed. Sarra used her swords against the warrior Malachite as he came for her. Andras came in front and guarded her. "My Queen!" Malachite grinned as he stuck a blade in Andras. "NO!" Sarra bellowed, like her heart had been torn from her soul. Maybe it had. _

_ She had nothing more to lose than her family. She fought. Then, the last minute, she blocked and she should have clanged. Malachite got her in her heart. Mars noticed this and screamed. "NO!" Sarra felt Mars take her body into hers. "Mars...Get the Star crystal to the Queen, that is your mission now." She nodded and took the crystal and met up with Queen Serenity. "Star and Andras have fallen my Queen, the others are falling as we speak. Can you do anything?" The Queen sighed. "I believe I...NO!" She looked up and Prince Endyimon and Princess Serenity were dead at Beryl's hands. "NO!" "SERENITY!" Serenity cried. Then the Queen raised her crystal up. She used the Power and was able to send everyone to Earth and the future. Sarra woke up as she screamed Andras's name. _

The Present:(1998):

"ANDRAS!" Sarra Torrens-Lee, Lieutenant with the Angel Grove Department woke up in a sweat and she was dripping, and she was scared out of her mind. "What the hell was that?" She thought out loud, as she looked at the clock and she swore. "Shit." "I'll be late for work." She muttered and she rolled out of bed and into the shower and five minutes later she was in the car with dinner and down the road. She sighed as she did, she was exhausted. She got down to the precinct, and felt ominous forboding as she came in.

She smiled as she saw Chief Oliver, Tommy's father, as she came in. He had forgiven her he was the first of the parents to, when he found out about Jason and her and the Rangers, and he forgave her. "Sir." She said with a smile. "At ease Lieutenant, I need you to come into my office, we've had a request for your help." Sarra raised an eyebrow. "It's not just to get me out of the city is it sir?" He shook his head. "No Lieutenant, Tokyo Police really need your help." Sarra sighed.

"Fair enough, but Tokyo, how did they figure I was here?" "And why would they need me sir?" She asked.

"The first question, they've been reading the newspaper and the reports. And the second, because they have a great need. They have been having several murders of unexplained origions, and they don't know if it is because of their superheros, the Sailor Senshi." She looked over the diagrams and the Power usage, and she shook her head. "No sir, it wasn't because of the Senshi, they are honorable people I am sure, just like the Rangers." "Just gotta feeling about it sir. Is this why they need me?" Chief Oliver nodded. She sighed.

"So it looks like I've got to go to Tokyo, sir, and how long do they request me?" She asked. He sighed. "At least two years." She sighed. "Right sir." She said. She closed her eyes and she cursed as she felt her arm react. Sarra closed her eyes, and she sighed as she did, she felt Jason's phantom touch and she calmed down. "No sir, I'm fine." She said. He nodded.

"Alright sir, I'll be ready as soon as the end of the month." She said. He nodded. "Right I'll let Comrade Hideki Fukoda know." Sarra nodded."Yes sir." "I'll mention it to the others, and go from there." He nodded. "Lieutenant." She heard as she turned towards the door. She turned back. "You are the finest officer I've ever known and you are a damn fine woman and I am glad I had you as a back up. You are a fine officer, fine woman and you are braver than anyone else I've ever met. I've been glad to call you friend." She swallowed the tears, that formed behind her eyes. He saluted her. She smiled.

She returned the salute. "Thank you sir. You can never know how much those words mean to me. You can also never know, how your acceptance of meah, has affected the work that I do sir." "Thank you so much." She said as she let go the salute. She left and she went to the parking lot and into her truck, and drove home. She smiled as she closed her eyes and as she reached home, she found herself home, and she went into the door She smiled and she grinned and she got leaning against the door, and she got herself organized. She used her magick and packed her boxes for Tokyo. She called Tommy, and the others. And they secretly organized a surprise party.

Sarra sighed as she reached her house, and she smiled as she did, Sarra smiled, and she got a few e-mails. She smiled as she read and replied them, and then answered a few phone calls and then she called her housekeeper for Angel Grove, and told her, "Come live and stay, in my house look after it, til I need it again, you'll get paid regularly." She was estatic.

Sarra smiled. She called UPS, to make sure that her belongings would get shipped to Tokyo, in time. "Yes Ma'am, and we'll set up where ever you have your place, just let us know." Sarra nodded. "Fair enough." She said. She researched townhomes in the area and selected ones that she would see when she landed. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and she said, "Enough." She smiled and she closed her eyes. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and she relaxed, and then there was a doorbell ring. She sighed. _Tommy..._ She figured. It was him and the others. The Zeo Team, and Zack and members of other teams came. She smiled. "Gang..." She moaned and the team cheered. Sarra smiled and rolled her eyes, dark blue as they were as he came and kissed her forhead and lips.

"Oliver..." She groused and the others laughed. He smiled and he put an arm around her waist and squeezed it. "We wouldn't let you leave without, a party Lieutenant..." She smiled. "O..." She muttered. He smiled and she smiled back and he kissed her and she blushed beat red. The others laughed. She gave them an exagurated eyeroll. She grinned as she felt Tommy kiss her again and she smiled and said, "Well, y'all, lets get this party started Eh?" She asked. They laughed and she heard Zack's ghetto blaster and it started with Dance songs. There was food brought, and drinks, pop and icetea mostly. She was showered with presents, and she smiled as they were thoughtful gifts, including a souped up system of communication with them from Billy, whom she embarressed by giving a hearty kiss and a hug. "Lieutenant..." He groused and she laughed.

"No more than you deserve, Billy for all you've done." She said. "Gods I'm gonna miss y'all." She said. "You were my friends, my family, accepted me like no one else ever could." "Thank you." She said.

They all blushed and she laughed and they had a party. She smiled as she was relaxed and she smiled as she closed her eyes, as Tommy got her on the dance floor. She looked at him. "Oliver..." She moaned. He laughed. "I'm gonna miss you." He said softly, and she nodded. "Likewise, Oliver." She whispered and she closed her eyes. She laid a kiss on his neck.

The others left, after a couple of hours, and it was just them. She smiled as she felt his hands, at her sides, and at her face. "Lieutenant?" He asked. She smiled.

"Its okay Oliver." She said. He shook his head. "You gone, I don't think I could handle it." She laughed in his chest as she leaned against him. "I'll be fine, just exhausted, I won't bond not again, hopefully." He held her upper arms together. "Sarra..." She shrugged, or tried to. "No other option, Oliver." She said. He sighed and he let her go.

He smiled. She smiled back. The next couple of days, she was ready to leave, and he was there, to watch her go. She smiled and she wrapped her arms around him, as if remembering him, all of him. "Be safe, have fun, learn something." She laughed. "You too. Oliver. You'll be where?" She asked. He smiled. "School." She looked shocked. "Palentology." She laughed. "Figured it'd be dinasour related." He laughed. She touched his face and his lips with her hands. "Stay safe, Oliver." she said.

"You too, Sarra." She smiled. "Ah will." She muttered. Her flight was called. _"Air Japan Flight 1236, now boarding for Narita, Japan."_ She smiled. "That's me." He smiled. "Better get through, love." She nodded. He handed her something else, and then kissed her, and she walked away, he watched her how beautiful she was. She smiled Sarra turned around once, and looked at him. "Goodbye!" She cried and waved and he waved back.

She smiled as she got inside and locked in, she was in first class, and she was greatful. She smiled as she closed her eyes as she got inside and sat in her beautiful crafted seat, the flight attendant did the safety and Sarra made note of the exit doors. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. She sighed as she did she felt take off, and then she was offered a drink. "Yes please, vodka?" She asked. The lady smiled. "Yes ma'am." Sarra smiled. She opened the gift from Tommy after the flight attendant walked away. Sarra smiled. "Oliver..." She thought aloud and teared. She felt his touch as she took the silver chain and star necklace and she put it on herself. _I love you..._ she felt and she teared and she dried her eyes, and drank her drink. The attendant came over and gave her a kleenex."Thanks." She said. She smiled as she said that and she closed her eyes, breathed, and then the attendant smiled. "We'll be serving dinner soon. Did you put your order in?" She nodded. "I think it was the chicken?" She said and the lady looked at her name and number seat and nodded. "Yes." She checked. "It'll be a couple of minutes." Sarra heard and she smiled. "Thanks." She said and she closed her eyes. Couple of minutes later she was asked to put her tray down. "Okay." "Thanks." Sarra said. Sarra looked at the meal and smiled. "Looks good." She said and concentrated on it. She sighed as she felt better and she closed her eyes, after the woman took it away and she napped for an hour or two, and then was given a cup of herbal tea. She drank that and then she went to sleep.

It was like that for several days, and she got off the airplane and wobbled because she hadn't gotten down off her chair for long, and the attendant came to her side and helped her. Sarra nodded. "Thanks." She got settled back into moving and then she got up, and she got herself organized and she walked, into the airport, and looked for her name. A young detective named Shiro, came to her side. "Lieutentant Sarra Torrens?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "Detective Shiro, from the Section 13 of the Tokyo Police." "If you would follow me?" Sarra nodded. "My bags, if you would, Detective, I just need a moment." She said and he nodded. "I'll follow you, Ma'am." She nodded.

She went to the terminal and picked them up and she smiled, as she nodded. "Alright Detective. My things can be brought to the Police Department, I want to start right away." She said. Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes. There was something, and it exploded behind her, and she cursed. "What was that?" The cop looked behind them. "Damn not the Scouts again..." She rolled her eyes. "Probably not them, Shiro-san, probably their enemies." Sarra smiled as she grinned, Shiro got scared. "Okay, can you get me as close as we can, Shiro-san?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes, Lieutenant." She smiled. "Here we go." She said.

She smiled as she held onto the 'awe crap' bar of the side passenger door, as they drove at breakneck speed. She smiled as she thought in her head that Shiro had been in a certain Sentinel school for driving lessons. She got out like she was used to riding fast, and she was. She got herself out, and she took out her gun, and she cocked it, and she looked at Shiro who was behind her and he nodded. She made a motion, him left her right, and he nodded. They left, and Sarra got around to see a bunch of young women fighting someone with aweful taste in man hair. Long and silver and it made her angry for some reason.

She smiled as she looked at the cop at her far side and she made a motion for him to stay there. She came out, and she stared hard at the warrior who called himself Malachite. She smiled. "My name is Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee! FREEZE! You are under arrest Malachite." She said, knowing it wouldn't do any good but be a distraction for the girls to get out of the trap they were in, and then she stared at the man, who had the dome over the Senshi. Sarra then sighed as she used her Power, and she flared and she said, "Silver...release!" She said, and released the teens from the dome, and fainted, as Shiro got to her side.

"Lieutenant!" He said and she smiled. "Hell of a first day Shiro-san." She said. He smiled. "You did alright, Lieutenant." She smiled back. "Thanks kid." She said and she closed her eyes. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and the Senshi came to their side. Moon looked pissed. "What the heck is going on Detective?" She asked.

"She's Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee out of Angel Grove California. She helped the Rangers, we figured she could help you." He said. Sarra smiled as she woke up. "Damn. That hasn't happend in a while." She said as she woke up, and she moved and muttered as an old wound came and gave her a pain in her side. "Lieutenant?" Shiro asked.

"Fine Shiro-san." She said. He smiled. "Old wound...Shiro." "That be all." She said and she got up, and she was on her knees, and she breathed heavily. "Crap." She muttered. Sailor Moon looked not angry but worried. She smiled. "Fine, Sailor Moon, it'll pass." She said and she closed her eyes and held her side and breathed, and then felt better.

"Goddess..." She muttered. She smiled as a Senshi came and she was dressed in green and pink. "Sorry." She said. The woman smiled. "Easy." "Sailor Jupiter." Sarra smiled. "Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." She said. "Nice to meet you, all. Ya'll can call me Sarra, or Lieutenant if you wish. Might be easier." She said and she laughed and then sighed as her pain ached her again. "Lieutenant?" Mars asked. She smiled. "I'll be fine...Sailor?" Mars cursed. "Mars." Sarra smiled.

"Goddess...ten to one..." Her communicator went off for the Power Rangers. She answered it. "Torrens." She said. "Torrens this is Oliver, what the hell happend?" He asked. Sarra laughed. "Its okay Oliver, just gotten thrown into the work, right away, old man, I'll be fine." "Tell your father, it was a good transition." Tommy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Silver..." She smiled. "Red its okay." She said. She smiled. "I'm fine." She said.

"I love you O." She said softly and he smiled. "We love you too, Silver. Stay safe." She smiled. "Always." He laughed.

Sarra smiled as she released the communication button. She stared at Mercury who was drooling at the range of her communicator. "I can give you the specs, Mercury, if you wish." She said. "You can tap into them as well, as they are my contacts to the outside world besides the Precinct." She said. She wrote it down on a pad of paper for Mercury, and she hesitated. "I can give this to you freely, Mercury, you will not share any of this info with anyone else?" Mercury nodded. "Not unless you say Lieutenant." She said and Sarra handed it over.

"Thank you Mercury, we've had betrayal in the past, Ladies, that is why I hesitated my friends are precious and few among the Rangers for the pain I caused." "I will not betray that friendship." She said and she closed her eyes. She got up, and she felt better. She grinned, and Shiro got to her side. "Lady." She laughed. "Its alright." She said. "I'll be fine once I reach home." She said.

"Gods." She muttered. She felt Shiro's arms around her. "Shiro..." He laughed.

"Comrade Hideki Hiyata would have my hide if I didn't look out for you." He said. She muttered curses and her face went red. She smiled. "Alright, Detective." She said with a smile. Sarra smiled and passed out, and a man in black came. Shiro wasn't afraid. "Tuxedo Mask." He said greatfully, and he took the unconcious woman."Where?" He rumbled.

"Um..." He blushed. "My place for now. She doesn't have a local residence lined up yet." He said. He blushed again, and Sailor Jupiter thought it was cute, but she didn't say it out loud. Sarra was still unconcious, and when they got to Shiro's house, they heard something from Tuxedo Mask's arms. "Gods." She moaned. He smiled. "You alright Lieutenant?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye." "Its been worse." She said. "Where are we?" She asked. Shiro smiled. "My place, Lady, I hope you didn't mind." Shiro said. She nodded. "Fair enough Detective, thanks." She said and she muttered her curses as she had hard knots everywhere. "Showers upstairs if you need it." Sarra smiled. "Thanks Shiro." She said.

She started to move, and she couldn't keep steady. Tuxedo Mask reached out. She grasped his forarm. "Thanks." She said. She closed her eyes. "Damn." She muttered. "Lieutenant?!" Shiro asked. "Tired lad." "That be all." She said. Tuxedo Mask smiled sadly under his mask. "I hate...ninety six hour flights..." She cursed and Tuxedo Mask smiled. They got her inside, and she curled her body up the stairs. Tuxedo Mask looked at Shiro. "Do you need continued assistance?" He asked. Shiro smiled. "You can stay you can go, Tuxedo Mask, as you will." He said. Tuxedo Mask smiled. "I'll stay but I'll um detransform if you don't mind?" He asked. Shiro smiled. "Alright." he said. He went inside and Shiro shut the door, and he detransformed into a young man named Mamoru Chiba.

Sarra came downstairs after she changed her clothes and had a shower and her hair was wet and she dried it mostly. She pulled some of it in her ponytail, and she went downstairs. She saw two young men there. Shiro, and another young man she assumed was Tuxedo Mask. She smiled. "You, are?" He smiled.

"Tuxedo Mask, at your service." Sarra smiled. "Ohhkay." She pulled out as Shiro got her sitting down and a cup of warm tea in her hands. "Thanks Shiro." She said softly. He nodded. "Your real Name?" She asked Tuxedo Mask. "Mamoru Chiba." She nodded. "Your also Sailor Moon's boyfriend?" She asked. He nodded. "Cool." She said as she sipped her tea. "And you are Silver Zeo?" he asked. She nodded. "Aye." She said softly.

He smiled. "You are still not okay with that designation are you?" He asked. She nodded. "For what I've done, who I killed." She shook as she felt that cold wave of darkness and pain. Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes, she shuddered. "Lieutenant?" Shiro asked. She smiled. "Fine Shiro, just memories." "Thats all." She said. She closed her eyes, sighed, concentrated on the crystal she wore for a brief moment, and smiled. "I'll be fine kids." She said and smiled. Shiro smiled back.

"You should get some rest." Shiro heard Mamoru. Sarra nodded. "Aye." "Thanks, Chiba-san." She said softly. He nodded. He smiled as he got up, and she grasped his hand. "Thank..." She started to say and she got a headache as memories, and dreams came through their touch. Memories of the Past. She was there. The Moon, centuries ago. She was a Princess of the Order, and she fought for the safety of the Moon Kingdom and of Earth. She died in the first wave. She cried out, and Shiro got her in his arms and she collapsed.

She sighed as she woke up to sunshine and worried faces, of Mamoru, Serena (Sailor Moon), Rei (Sailor Mars) Lita (Sailor Jupiter) Ami (Sailor Mercury) and Mina (Sailor Venus). Sarra smiled. "Shit." She said as she got up. Sarra smiled, and she closed her hand, as it reacted. "Ah!" She cried. "Lieutenant?!" Sarra shook her head. "Everyone stay back...please..." She said. "Ami, the communicator, call Red Zeo!" She gritted out.

She did so and Red Zeo sighed."Right I am on my way by teleportation, don't be afraid." He said and locked onto Sarra's communicator and found them, and teleported. "Damn." he muttered as he materialized in red light. She had looked up from her hunched over body, and smiled. "Torrens..." he said. She smiled. "Bro..I..." She heaved. "Damn link, damn arm..." She muttered. He smiled.

"Easy Silver, we'll get this sorted." She smiled. "Thanks, Red." She said. Sarra sighed as he got her relaxing on Shiro's couch. Shiro made tea so they could relax, and Sarra accepted hers greatfully. "Thanks Shiro." She said. She drank hers, almost all in one shot. Sarra closed her eyes, and she smiled as she did, she looked up at Tommy after she opened her eyes. "Its okay, Red. I trust these girls. Ya can tell em." She said. He nodded. "Alright Silver at your descretion." He said. She nodded.

He told them, of the Power Rangers Past, she held his hand as he talked as he bent his head because of how he was remembering. "Easy Red." She said. She gave him a smile and he gave her one, and she nodded. "Thanks Sarra." He said.

"Easy there Tommy, it could be a hell of a lot easier, but we wouldn't be us." She said. Sarra felt safe again, as always in his arms, and that scared her. He looked at her, he could feel her. "Lady?" She heard him ask. She smiled. "Its alright." She said. She saved her feelings for another day. She looked at him. "Is my brother very angry at me?" She asked. He shook his head. "Concerned not angry Lady." She smiled and whispered, "thank god." for some reason. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Still tired?" He asked. She smiled. "Ninety six hour flight, fighting evil, ha, by moonlight, and then this?" She said. "Are you dense?" He laughed.

"That would be a yes." He said.

She smiled as she did, she karate chopped his forhead. "O...you idjit." She said and he laughed. Sarra laughed too. "Get some rest?" he asked and she nodded, and she looked at him. "Can you stay for today?" He contemplated. "Yeah, for today." He said. She smiled. She touched his face. "Thanks for comin', Oliver." He smiled. "Your welcome." He said and she shifted so he could have some of the spare bed too. She curled her body around him and she fell asleep. That quick, she just closed her eyes, and her breathing was even and Tommy looked surprised.

Serena smiled. "She seems to trust you." "Implicitly." Rei said. He nodded. "Yeah, we've been through hell, I guess that counts as trust, as we came out shining on the other side." She smiled. Sarra sighed as she felt his touch, as he put his left arm around her and she sighed as she felt safe again after so long. He smiled as he looked down at her, he had a sigh and a soft look on his face.

Sarra slept and even after she slept, she felt safe, she wasn't afraid. Was that because HE was there? The girls mainly left, save for Serena and Mamoru, and Tommy didn't mind that, he got the full story, from Luna, a talking cat, which made him have eyebrows in his hair. She finished and Tommy looked shocked. Serena smiled. "Not as straight forward as yours, but whose story is ever straight forward?" He smiled.

"True." He said softly. She felt better, as did he, and he smiled as she touched his hand, and he smiled as Sarra squiggled around and curled her arms down his torso. He blushed. "Torrens..." Serena smiled. "She seems like she is very close to you." Serena said softly. He nodded. "I'd do anything for her." He whispered. He brushed his friend's hair away from her face. She didn't moan at that touch. She smiled. He sighed. _Safe finally?_ He thought and sighed.

He touched her hair, again, and she smiled. "We will let you be." Serena said. She handed Tommy a communicator, and one for Shiro too, just incase, Luna had said. The lads nodded, and Mamoru and Serena left. Serena smiled as she looked at Mamoru, and he put his arm around her. "Serena?" He asked. She smiled as she looked up at him. "Yes?" She asked. He smiled. "I love you." He said and she smiled. "I love you too, Mamo-chan." She said softly. He kissed her. They left.

Sarra woke six hours later and her stomach was grumbling. She muttered and she curled into Tommy's body again and then sighed as her stomach woke up, and she growled again. "Damn it." She muttered and Tommy laughed. She felt better.

She felt better, and she smiled as she looked up and saw Tommy. "Thanks." She said. He smiled. "Where else would I be?" He asked. She smiled. "Working?" She admonished. He laughed. "Divatox has been quiet, thank the gods." he said. She sighed. "That's a relief." She said. Her hand didn't ache, but it was sore. He took her left hand and massaged it, and made it feel better. "Tommy?" She asked softly. He smiled.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks for comin'." She said and he smiled.

He smiled. "You'd've done the same for me." He said.

She smiled. "Yeah I would have and then kicked your ass for not looking after yourself. You haven't done that yet." He smiled.

"Your own body did that. I didn't have to." She smiled.

Sarra smiled. She sighed. "I've got to go in. I've got a murder to solve and find housing." She groused. He smiled. "Why don't I find it for you, 'cause I know what you need." She nodded.

"Kay Oliver." She said and smiled. She got up, and streached and he smiled as she didn't curse at how sore she was. "Thanks Oliver..." She said as he smiled. She smiled when he got up and as he did, she came over and hugged him. He smiled as she felt better and he let her go, she grinned. She grinned and there was a knock at the door. She went and answered it. "Shiro?" She asked. He smiled. "Comrade Hideki phoned, we gotta case." He said and she nodded. "Aye, Oliver?" She asked. He smiled. "Go on, Lieutenant, I will find you later." She nodded. "Right." She said.

She smiled and she went to work after grabbing some coffee, and feeling better, she smiled at Shiro. "Thanks Shiro, for the housing last night." She said. He grinned. "Anytime Lieutenant." She smiled. "Shiro, we almost there?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah, it isn't that far," She heard and she sighed as she saw the disaster in front of her. EMT's were waiting, they were seeing to a victim. She had gotten out of the car and she jogged over to the victim. "Lieutenant Torrens." She said. She flashed her badge. "What happend?" She asked the young woman, who looked to be no more than twenty four. She smiled. "I was...tortured, Lieutenant..." "Someone in a...weird get up, um looked military...with a cape, white hair..." "He wanted me dead." Sarra smiled.

"Its alright, my dear, he's not going to hurt you anymore, especially if I can help it." She said and she touched her hand and her Power flowed and the girl sighed and fell asleep. Sarra smiled and nodded to the MT's. "Go on. She'll be fine, just need some rest, tests, and then released, but followed up with a counsellor." She said and the MT's nodded. "Right." She heard.

Sarra sighed and contacted Rei. "Rei-san. I just had an attack happen, by quote, a guy in military weird getup, with a cape and white hair sound familiar?" She asked. Rei cursed. "Damn it." She said. Sarra smiled. "Yeah our favorite boy." She said and Rei snorted."Okay, did you want me to come as Sailor Mars?" She asked.

"Would you?" She asked. Rei smiled.

"I can." "In official capacity." "Hell I'll even drag Serena with me." Sarra smiled. "Alright." She said. "Thank you," She said.

"Your welcome. It might be little we can do, but we'll see it through. I could drag Ami instead of Serena. I think I will. Genius girl can scan the area to see why Malachite would want to be there?" Rei pondered.

"I trust your judgement Rei-san. See ya when ye get here, Kisaragi park Jubban district." Sarra replied.

"Roger that." Rei said and cut the call. Sarra smiled and she looked at the cops that were collecting evidence. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She felt wonky, in her terminology, whacky. She sighed. She closed her eyes. "Lieutenant?" Shiro asked. She smiled. "Shiro..." She said softly.

"Detective I am fine. No worse than I've been before." She said. He sighed. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes and then there was a click of high heels minutes later, Sarra turned and smiled as she saw Mars and Mercury. "Sailor Mars, Mercury, thanks for coming." Sarra said. Ami smiled. Rei looked over and whistled as she saw the area. "Crap." She muttered. Sarra looked at Mars and gave her a smile.

"So what do you make of it Sailor Mercury?" Ami scanned the area with her computer. "He was using this as a Power Raising ground." Sarra started to swear. "Balls." She muttered. She smiled as she closed her eyes. Rei looked at her. "You alright?" Sarra smiled. "Just fine, Sailor Mars." She lied. Sarra closed her eyes as she did, she smiled and she breathed and then focused and got back to work. "Sir!" a young detective came up and had something covered in an evidence bag. Sarra looked over at the young detective, the young man was eager to share his news. "Yes Detective?" She asked. "Sir, found the...weapon." She hissed, and she said, "Give it to me soldier." She said, and he did.

Sarra touched the bag, and could feel the evil energy surrounding the blade. "Goddess..." She hissed. Sarra smiled and she closed her eyes. "Lieutenant!" She smiled. She was down on her knees, and she dropped the knife blade that was almost a sword. "Cluster...freakin' hell!" She muttered.

Sarra put her hand to her heart. "Lieutenant..." Mars bent down. She looked up in the fire warrior's eyes. Purple eyes surrounded her blue ones. "I'm...alright now. The death throws the sword gave me..." She shuddered. "Goddess..." She muttered. Shiro packed off the evidence bag to the box to go to the lab. Sarra got up shakily, and she sighed as she closed her eyes. Sarra closed her eyes. Mars got to her side. "Torrens." Sarra smiled. "Fine Mars." "Just...woah." She said. Sarra held her throbbing head. "God damn it." She muttered. "Torrens." Mercury went to her side.

Sarra smiled as she did, "Goddess..." She muttered. Sarra closed her eyes. "Sir, there is someone here to see you." Sarra smiled. "Let them through." She said. It was Tommy. "Torrens!" He was worried, she could tell. "Tom..." She said. "Easy." She heard him say. She smiled. "Tommy..." She muttered and blushed and the blush went from ear to ear. She smiled and she felt his touch, and she sank into it.

Sarra felt his touch, and she felt loads better. "Sorry Tommy." She said. He smiled.

"You never have to worry about me." He said. She smiled. "I do, you know." She said. He laughed. "Easy Lieutenant." He said and she sank her head against his shoulder. "This doesn't ususally take it out of me, but damn if I'm gonna let it snocker me." She muttered and Rei smiled. "Tommy do you need some help?" Rei asked.

"That would be appreciated Sailor Mars." he said and he got her to the car and Mars held her as she slept, he got her to her new housing location after giving the address to the Detective, Shiro, to meet them there, later when they needed it. It was a town house, and it was dark blue, and inside it was nicely decorated, including the fact that there was all her furniture laid out, in the proper spots and her bed was made and clothes were away. It was in the Tokyo Tower district of Tokyo. She was okay though with it there. She didn't mind.

Sarra closed her eyes. She felt his arms around her and she moaned as she dreamed. She dreamed and she felt that there was someone else watching for her, searching for her. Sarra woke up, and moaned. "Gods." She said. Tommy came over and looked in her eyes." You okay?" She heard him ask. She smiled. "Dreams lad nothing more." She said. She closed her eyes. She smiled and she looked over at him, and opened her eyes, and she reached over, and touched him. "You were never meant for me, Tommy." "You were never..." "meant for me. The one that is, is out there, waiting." She whispered and he moaned.

"Torrens...I love you!" He said and she smiled. "It's okay." She said. She smiled again and touched his face.

"Its going to be alright, dear one. You will always...always be in my heart my friend. My brother, watcher of my six, which always gets into trouble." He laughed at that. "True." he said. Sarra sighed. "I appreciate what you do for me." She said. He smiled, as did she. "Tommy my friend...thank you." She said. He smiled.

"Your welcome, dear friend." He said and hugged her, dried his eyes, and she smiled. "Tommy..." "Thank you." She said. He smiled. "Your welcome." She heard. "I should let you go, ya'll be needed Oliver." He sighed. "Right." "I'll go." He said, softly. She smiled, as he went, teleportation lights going from green white to red. She smiled. _The future seems so bright._ She thought. She got up and looked at the time, it was around nine, and she called Comrade Fudoka. "Sir, I am alright. I've been worse." "I should be in tomorrow, bright and early but if you have paperwork, send it on by I'll get it done." She said. She then searched for homes and found a place, furnished and unpacked it within a matter of hours. There was a serious phone call from Harry Kenta in Angel Grove. "Detective what's wrong Kenta?" She asked. He whispered something and she cursed. "Detective, I'm on my way." She teleported to Angel Grove. "Kenta? What the hell?" She asked.

"Over here sir." He said and he looked stressed out. She looked at him. "Its the Red Ranger. He's in Danger." She gritted her teeth. "Damn it..." She muttered. "Who do I have to kill?" She muttered. "Its the Chief he's gone off the deep end. He found out who Tommy was." She gritted her teeth. "Ten to one he's figured who I was too." "Does he want me for blood?" She asked disparagingly. "No sir. Worse. He wants you hung quartered and strung for the death of Jason Lee Scott." She smiled wanly. "He's not the only one in line, me being first, Kim being second." She said sarcastically.

"And you Kenta?" She asked softly. "I have to know who my allies are?" She whispered. "The whole squad minus the Chief." She looked surprised. He smiled. "You saved all our asses even when you were under evil influences sir." She smiled.

"Thanks Kenta." She said. She smiled. "Okay. I'm outta here before the Chief comes. Thanks Kenta." She said and he smiled. "Good luck." She teleported to the Power Chamber. "Zordon." She began to say and then saw the woman in white in Zordon's tube. "No, your Demetria, right, Tommy wrote about you."

_And your the Silver Zeo are you not? What may I do for you, Silver Zeo?_ Demetria boomed.

"Tommy's in danger from his father he must be warned." She said. "He's basically out for blood yet the secrets not the problem its when he was Green. As when I was evil. He also wants my head for Jason's death." She sighed. "Bloody Hell. I have no idea what I need to do?" She asked. "He is my Commander...but I don't think he would understand."

She sighed. "I never wanted the lad hurt because of me, because of who we loved the most, he does NOT deserve this crap!" She growled. "The kid's been in enough crap as it is. And most of that was my doing. As his own, he shouldn't have to deal with his father going half cocked!" She growled.

_Isn't it Red Ranger's decision?_ Sarra growled again. "Yes. Damn it, but Damn it, the lad's been through enough for four lifetimes. I should know. But The Commander...wouldn't trust his own Lieutenant let alone his own son." She growled again.

_You trust the Red Ranger to make his own choice do you not?_ She asked.

"With my life Demetria, Red Shadow knows that." Sarra said in answer.

She smiled underneath her veil. _Then trust him in this to do the right thing._ Sarra sighed and ran hands through her hair. She'd grown it long again after not being in battle conditions for so long. "Your right Demetria. I just...wish I could take this pain from him. Its something he shouldn't have to fight." She growled.

_Maybe its a wolf disguised in sheeps clothing, Lieutenant, maybe this will force his father to trust you two, did you see that in hindsight?_ Demetria asked. Sarra sighed, dejectedly.

"No, I didn't Demetria and I should have before going off half cocked myself. Damn it. Some things seem so clear, and others get so blastedly muddled." She muttered.

_Have you discovered why that is Lieutenant?_ Demetria asked.

"Because Tommy gets to my heart like no one has ever before, Demetria, except Jason." "For the longest time I threw people and dreams away because I felt I didn't deserve happiness because of who I was. He brought sunlight to the darkest shadows of my heart despite the fact that the lad had shadows of his own, why I call him Red Shadow." She grinned sadly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes and ran hands through her hair. "Well better get back to it. Thanks Demetria. The question things, I think I can handle." She said.

_You are most welcome Silver Zeo. I am glad to finally meet you. _Demetria said.

"All I ask is that you keep the Rangers safe as you can, if you ever need me call." Sarra replied.

_Absolutely._ She heard.

She smiled and teleported back to Tokyo and got back to work. She sighed as she saw her desk, at Section 13. "Crap." she muttered and Shiro looked at her in surprise. "Lieutenant?" He asked.

She smiled. "Its alright, Shiro." She said. He got her sitting down. "You look like hell if you don't mind me saying, Lieutenant." She laughed at his words.

"No worse or better than when I was working in the States young man." She hit her chair and winced. He handed her coffee with milk. "Thanks Shiro." She said. He grinned. There was a knock at the door, and a tall young woman with a long ponytail was waiting for them, to acknowledge her. Sarra recognized her. "Lita-chan!" She said. "Come on in." Sarra motioned her forward. Lita carried a basket of goodies."Those for us Lita?" Sarra asked almost eagerly. Lita grinned. "Yes Lieutenant. Home made donuts, and just for you, scones." Sarra rubbed her hands together.

"I haven't had a real good scone since I went to England two years ago. That be a long time." "And your baking's fantastic Lita-chan." She said. Sarra selected a lemon cranberry scone, picked it up, and sniffed. "God." She muttered as she bit into it. It was fabulous. It reminded her of the ones that Starbucks usually had at a fortune of the cost. "Gods babe, this is amazing!" She said after she swallowed and reached over and hugged her. "Thanks." Sarra said and then stared at the mountain of paper work and growled. Shiro and Lita grinned.

"Balls." She muttered. "To the lowest hell with this paperwork." She muttered and tackled it as soon as Shiro got her another cup of liquid in her hands. A cup of coffee. "Thanks Shiro." She said and started on with new vigor. "C'mon you...I'll die by papercut!" She muttered and made Shiro laugh. She got about half done before the Chief looked at her and told her to go home. "Sir, yes sir." She took the rest of the scones Lita-chan made and found her car. She got in, and she put the treats on the floor behind her seat.

She smiled as she drove home to her house. She smiled as she thought, _Thanks Tommy you really do know me laddie buck._ She said in her head. She got a call on the Scout communicator. "Star here." She said.

"Star, its Luna, we have trouble. Malachite's attacking again!" "Tokyo Tower!" Sarra swore. "On my way." She muttered and she drove there, found a place to hide and transform. "Star Power!" She muttered and transformed as her crystal glowed. She smiled. _Wish I got paid for this service too, hell, I'm sure Serena does too._ She thought.

Sarra closed her eyes. For one brief moment to get rid of the headache that was coming to her head. She felt better and she focused again and whispered two words. "Star Staff!" She whispered, and a staff came to her hands with the pentagrammed star on top. Sarra smiled and used her Power. "Light's flare!" She cried and struck a Yoma. It was creeping up on Sailor Mars. "MARS!" "ON YOUR SIX O'CLOCK!" Sarra bellowed. Mars cursed, turned around and flared her Power "Mars Firebird Ignite!" She called. She roasted the other Yoma that was sneaking around her. "Star! Glad you could join the party!" Sarra laughed.

"Its always a party with you gals around!" She said with a smile, and a deep voice that boomed around Tokyo Tower. "MOON, On your Ten o'clock!" Sarra called out. "Moon...Crystal...Power!" She cried and it was moondusted. Serena smiled. "Ha!" She muttered. "Moondusted!" She crowed. "Jupiter! Eleven o'clock HIGH!" Sarra shouted.

"On it Star!" "Jupiter Supreme...THUNDER!" She cried out.

"Mercury! Eight o'clock!" Sarra cried out.

Mercury cursed. "Mercury Bubbles...BLAST!"

"Mars Firebird... IGNITE!" Mars took care of the Yoma. Sarra smiled. Then she saw Venus.

_"V-Babe!" _She screamed. Malachite was right behind her. Venus used her, "Love Me... CHAIN!" Sarra went up to the lone soldier.

Sarra then felt something behind her. "Crap." She muttered and she turned. She held her hand to her chest. "Tuxedo Mask." She said. "God don't DO that!" She muttered. He smiled.

"Sorry Star." He said. Then he brought out his sword and she cried out as she got stuck with it in her back. "Tuxedo? What the Hell?" He smiled. "You're the traitor." He said and Sarra screamed, "Gods!" As she fell, and Tuxedo Mask came up with blood on his blade. Sarra started to fall to the ground which was a long way up as they were trying to fly as they combated the Yoma. "NO!" Mars screamed as she saw Sarra go down. Sarra didn't say a word, just tears falling from her eyes as blood came down her back.

Sarra closed her eyes. Sarra felt her body collapse on the ground beneath her. _Tommy..._ she thought. She smiled. _I was a traitor...I was a traitor to my own heart..._ She thought. Sarra felt cold. She didn't mind the cold anymore. She smiled and she pulled her hand out, her good one. Her medallion and crystals were in it. She smiled as Mars got to her first. "Wish...this part...of the job had...hazard pay." Sarra coughed out. "I'd be...a freakin' millionaire!" Mars laughed weakly.

Sarra closed her hands. "Gods." She muttered. "Tuxedo did...this to me..." She said painfully. "Said I was a traitor..." "He was right...partially." She said and she moaned in pain. "Goddess..." She muttered. She closed her eyes. "Gods." She muttered. "You gals throw the best shindigs, shoulda charged...concession, and booze." Mars laughed. "Rest alright, damn it. Let's get you home first." Sarra nodded. Sarra sighed.

"Mars, V-Chan, you guys carry me to the car, 'round the corner. V-Chan you drive, the rest o' ya get to my place for safety for a little while if I know Tuxedo he might be like someone else I know and go after friends and family. Oh, and check with family that Tuxedo hasn't been by." She said. She closed her eyes. "Rest alright? We got this." Venus said. Sarra nodded. "Yeah, V-babe." She said and passed out. Sarra smiled and felt safe as she got to her house.

Sarra smiled as the girls made little noise as they treated her wound and called the station, and then got her wrapped up. Sarra fell asleep immediately. Shiro was called and warned. Sarra smiled as she was asleep, as she remembered something bad, so Rei thought as she watched over her. Sarra's face turned unnaturally grey, and Rei cursed. Rei got to her side and touched the woman's hand. "Its okay wake up." Rei said and Sarra woke up. "Goddess..." She muttered.

"Shit...I hurt." "Damn, its like the stupid...freakin'...time that...I got a .38 Smith & Wesson bullet stuck in me ribs..." She muttered. She swore. "Damn." She looked at Luna with pain in her eyes. "Luna, next time I offer to help..." "Laugh?" She said and Luna smiled. "Lieutenant..."She said. Sarra smiled.

"Damn, I'll be fine in a couple of hours, not to fight but to walk to the door, and fall in bed." She laughed. "Gods." She muttered. Rei came to her side. "Lieutenant?" She asked. Sarra smiled sloppily. "Thanks for savin' my unelegant arse Rei." Rei laughed.

"Your welcome Lieutenant." She smiled. It brightened Sarra's bedroom. Sarra closed her eyes. "Lieutenant?" Rei asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

Rei bent down and held her good hand. "You are amazing." Sarra laughed. "Practice, nothing but." She said and she closed her bad hand as it reacted.

Rei ached, she wanted to help the Lieutenant. Sarra smiled and touched her friend. "I'm okay." "Give me twelve hours and I'll be able to cuss again without hissin' pain." Serena came to her side and Sarra smiled. "Glad your alive Princess. Glad I could help you." Serena smiled and nodded her blue eyes a brilliant light. "Sorry about my man doing this to you." Sarra shook her head. "He's an ally still, just under de influence. If he wasn't evil I'd say he was damn drunk." Rei laughed at that.

Sarra smiled. "I get a sense of whacky humor when I am injured..." She slurred. Sarra smiled and the others smiled back. "Okay kids, I'm for sleep." She said with a grin. Sarra closed her eyes. She heard footsteps and murmuring and Sarra smiled. She closed her eyes and swore as she did, she felt the light come to her. She closed her eyes. _Not yet beloved. Not yet. I've still gotta fight. They need me._

She thought and the light went away. Sarra smiled as she felt a touch, and a response. _You are alright lover. You are a brave fighter, we love you._ She teared as she heard that and she sighed and opened her eyes when the sunlight hit her pillow. "Crap." She muttered.

There was feminine laughter. A blonde, with a red bow and a white cat at the shoulder of the blonde made her V-chan, or Minako. "Mina, thanks." Sarra said softly. Mina smiled. "Your awake, how do you feel?" Sarra laughed and winced at the laugh as it wracked her pained ribs. "Sore as hell, like I had a damn blade stuck in me, oh wait! I did." Sarra said and Mina smiled.

"Told ya my humor's bad." She said. Mina smiled. "You did." Artimeas said. She looked at the cat. "Why am I not suprised?" She asked. "Two talkin' cats. Almost...as bad as Triforians..." She muttered as she raised up so she could look at the cat and human pair. "Easy Lieutenant..."

"Bollocks, Mina." She said and winced again. "damn...Hells." She cursed. Sarra swore again. "Hell." She muttered. "There we go. Any calls Mina?" She asked. Mina shook her head. "Its been quiet." Sarra sighed in relief."Thank the Goddess Selene for that." She muttered. Sarra smiled as Artimeas came to her side and she rubbed his head. "Thanks cat." He scoffed. Sarra smiled and got a grin from Mina. Sarra smiled and as she did, she felt someone touching her forhead. She looked up and saw Mina as she put a cloth on her forhead. "Mina?" Mina smiled.

"You are not doing well, Lieutenant." Sarra smiled."I'm fine Mina. Really better than I have in...Years. Trust me." She said.

Mina smirked. "You are a mess Lieutenant." Sarra rolled her eyes. "You figured that out when, Mina?" Sarra asked. Mina smiled. Sarra closed her eyes. "You have a problem, Lieutenant?" She asked. Sarra shrugged. "I should have a link, but I haven't been actively looking for it, Mina, I am a bit of a mess but you could tell why, Goddess of...Love." She said.

"Considering I lost my man and my daughter not that long ago." She said. She closed her eyes as she thought of Jason and Jialla. "Lieutenant...should you always consider about the past, so tightly that it strangles you?" Sarra smiled. "No, but I should keep everyone away, because if someone else dies because I wasn't focused." She said. She sighed.

Sarra closed her eyes. Sarra sighed and felt better. Mina smiled. "You are working, hard?" Sarra laughed. "I'd be at work, working my arse off getting me damned paperwork done." She said. She sighed. "You should have two days of rest Lt. The Chief said so." Sarra smiled. "Good, I'll sleep one, and then 'splore the city if it could...happen." Sarra smiled. Mina smiled back. "The girls could help you with that, Lt." Artimeas said. Sarra smiled. Sarra ran a hand down the white cat's back. "Thanks Artimeas." She said.

Sarra closed her eyes. She smiled as she slept, going into a coma as such. She slept and Mina and Artimeas kept watch, and Sarra didn't mind. She slept til two in the afternoon, and woke, and needed a shower and bathroom and food. She saw to those needs, dealt with her phone, she dealt with her messages from the e-mail. She smiled as she got everything cleared and she sighed as she closed her eyes. Mina smiled. "The others want to get together, Lt, is that okay?" She asked. Sarra nodded. "Yeah, where?" Sarra asked.

"Crowne. Its not that far from here, we can walk if you want?" Sarra nodded. "Sure." She said. Sarra got up, and still felt better. She smiled as she did, she got herself organized. Coat, bag, shoes, cell, if needed."Never leave home without it." She said with a smile. Sarra smiled as they got to the Crowne as Serena was playing video games, and Rei was rolling her eyes. "Hey Mina Sarra!" Rei said and Sarra smiled. She waved and felt something. A connection? She had never felt before? She shrugged it off. Sarra sat down, at the large table that the girls commendeered. Sarra smiled as she saw the young man, Andrew, who ran the Game Crowne, and she ordered, "Coffee, please, with milk, and a strudel, please, cherry." She said with a smile. He smiled.

"Alright, Ma'am." She smiled. "Sarra." She said. "Sarra." Andrew bobbed his head. "Glad to meet you." He said. She gave him a smile. Mina looked at the poor young man who was down. "Andrew? What's wrong?" She asked.

He sighed. "Rieka, she and I just broke up." Mina sighed and came over and gave her, 'Big Bro' a hug. He smiled. "Thanks Mina." She smiled. "Your welcome." She said. She grinned as he did, and he went back to get Sarra's order. Sarra smiled as she did, she closed her eyes. She closed her eyes, and she didn't feel her head pounding. "Lieutenant?" Rei asked. Sarra nodded. "Aye, Rei?" She asked. Sarra felt a smile. "I am alright." She said. She opened her eyes and the coffee and strudel helped. She smiled at Andrew who nodded. "Thanks." She said. He nodded. Sarra sighed as her cellphone went off. "Torrens-Lee, here." She said.

"Torrens, this is Chief, we got a possible occult murder." She swore."Where, Chief?" She asked.

"Jubban district Park across from the Crowne." Sarra smiled. "I'm on my way Chief." "Five minutes." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. She sighed paid for her portion and got up and drained the mug of coffee. "Gotta go." She said. Serena looked upset. Sarra winked. "Murder my dear nothing more. I'll be fine." She said. She smiled as she gave the girls a V victory sign from V's days as Sailor V. She cracked a smile and turned and nearly bowled Andrew over. "Ooh crap!" She muttered. "You alright, kid?" She asked as she caught him in her arms.

"Yeah, Sarra." "Fine." She smiled, as she helped him up, and sighed as she pulled out her badge. "Gotta go." She said. She turned and jogged to the park. He blushed and he blushed again, this time full on as he remembered her touch. Mina smiled. "Alright bro?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah." He muttered and walked away. Mina got a rather cheeky smile on her face.

Sarra got to the crimescene and smiled as it was cornered off. "Lieutenant Torrens-Lee, Chief called me." She said and showed her picture and badge wallet credentials. "Yes Ma'am." The young woman officer said. "We got this sealed off?" She asked. The patrol woman nodded. "Yes Sir." She said. Sarra nodded. "Good." Sarra said. She closed her eyes for a brief second and went and looked at the body. It was no one she knew thank god. "We have an ID on the victim yet?" She asked.

"One Tom Sanana." Sarra nodded. "Thirty five, and a homeless man, sir." Sarra nodded. "Okay." She sighed. "Any family in the area?" She asked. "Anyone who will miss him?" She asked. The patrol woman smiled.

"We are checking that now sir." She said.

"Good. Keep me informed." She said.

"Was there a weapon?" Sarra asked.

She saw the weapon, it was a gun, and something else, an athame, a long ceremonial knife. "Damn. Patrolwoman?" She said, and the woman looked at her. "Get this organized." She said. "Fingerprint, and get these into evidence bags, and get them to the CSI's." She said and the woman nodded. "Yes Sir!" She said. Sarra sighed and closed her eyes and a migraine came to her head. Shiro came to her side. "Sir?" He said. She smiled.

"I'm fine Shiro, how'd you wrack this detail?" She asked.

"I was the only one free, the rest were swamped with other things, including doing traffic for the Princess Diamond ball tonight." Sarra nodded. "Right." She muttered. "We got things in order here?" She asked. He nodded. "Your still senior sir, and we got things happening down at HQ. You should be where the evidence is sir?" He asked. She nodded. "Right. On my way. Patrolwoman! I need a ride?" She came over and nodded. "Sir yes sir." She said. She got in the patrol car and got driven to the station. Sarra looked at forensics and DNA as they had recieved some during the investigation.

It was a skin sample. Sarra sighed as she went through AVIS and CODIS the two for skin sample match and there was nothing. Absolutely nothing and she swore violently. But she swore in French, and in Sumerian. Another migraine came and she swore again, this time in English. "Balls." She muttered and sat down for a brief second and closed her eyes. Sarra closed her eyes. "Hells." She muttered. "Goddess..." She whispered.

She sighed and she sank back into her chair hoping for some form of inspiration to hit her. "Balls." She muttered and she looked at her books she had with her and there were several deaths caused by demons that used homeless men but she couldn't pin down the Gun/knife combo. "Balls." She muttered again. She sighed. "Gods in hell...Again..." She muttered. Sarra closed her eyes. She sighed. She closed her eyes again and shook, no inspiration hit her and she swore. She sighed again and she looked at the area again at the photos that were taken.

"BOLLOCKS!" She swore loudly, as there was no one at the precinct. She sighed. She looked at the wall again and muttered curses. "Hells." She sighed and she sighed again and took her notepad, and her purse and her leather jacket. _Need a new scene...Crowne, the Park's still cornered off, might get some inspiration there._ She thought. She sighed. She wore her badge on her hip, her gun at the back of her spine. She drove and she sat in the cafe, and there was no one in, it was nearly deserted. Sarra sighed as she did, she closed her eyes, and Andrew greeted her with a smile and a cup of coffee. "Business slow Andrew?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah." He grinned. "So any lead to the guy in the park?" She shook her red head. "All I can tell you he was homeless. And it was messy." She shook at the memory of the sight of the body.

He put a hand at her shoulder and touched it and she smiled. "Thanks, Andrew." She said softly. He smiled. "Your welcome." "Its a tough business what you do." She nodded. "You understand don't you Andrew." He nodded. His calming presence made her smile. "Thanks." She said. She closed her eyes. She felt his touch, and she calmed down and it scared her for a brief second. He smiled again.

Sarra smiled as she relaxed. She smiled and wrapped her hands around the mug he had for her. She smiled. Sarra closed her eyes. "Thank you." She said. He smiled. "Welcome." She said. Sarra opened her eyes as she recieved a text from her phone. "Damn it..." She swore, and Andrew smiled. "Get that for you to go, Lieutenant?" He pointed at the mug. She nodded. "Please?" She asked and he smiled. Sarra smiled, and she answered it. She swore again and she answered Shiro with a phone call. "You texted, Shiro, what de hell?" She asked, as Andrew came back with a recycable cup. "Thanks Andrew." She said and she listened to what Shiro had to say. Sarra listened. "We have another body, Lieutenant. Two miles from the Crowne. North from our last location." Sarra swore. "I'm on my way Detective." "And Shiro?" She said as he paid attention. "Yes Sir?" he asked.

"Keep the fort clear of Press. And of onlookers kid." She said and she got a "Yes Sir!" for her troubles. "Balls." She muttered as she got in her car, a loner from the Japanese police. It was a sweet little number of a Suburu Forester eight seater. Done in silver grey. She drove away and she found herself in a jam for two miles. She backtracked and found several routes, especially when she put her siren on. _This is the part I like about getting clear of traffic when your working!_ She thought.

Sarra closed her hands around the steering wheel, as she put her IPod on to a song she knew well. _"__You call to me, and I fall at your feet_  
_How could anyone ask for more?" "And our time apart, like knives in my heart!" "How could anyone ask for more?""But if there's a pill to help me forget,_  
_God knows I haven't found it yet!" "But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to...!"'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far!" "Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart!" "Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor!" "And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for!" "'Cause trying not to love you..."_  
_"Only makes me love you more!" "Only makes me love you more!"_

She got there, and she closed her eyes after she parked, and sighed and then got out after she turned off her engine, and pocketed her keys. She put gloves on and got her CSI kit out of the car, and then smiled. Sarra looked over and she saw the young man Detective Shiro, and she waved. He jogged over to her. "Sir." He said. She smiled, grimly. "Talk to me." She said.

"Dead American Petty Officer from the navy ship called the Detulus...Sir." He replied. She moaned as she put her hand over her face and moaned. "And No representitive from NCIS yet yes?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes Sir." "That's an affermative." She sighed.

"Detective, I'll have to make a phonecall, to NCIS in America. What time is it over there?" She asked. He considered. "We're eighteen hours ahead Sir." He said. She sighed. "Its, nine ack emma?" She asked. He nodded. "Its nine pm. Someone will still be there." She said and she sighed and used her cellphone. "Balls." She muttered as she phoned the office.

She phoned down, and she smiled as Special Agent Jethro Gibbs answered. "GIBBS." He muttered. She smiled. "Special Agent Gibbs, its been a long time." She said. He registered who it was. "SIR!" "How the hell are you?" He asked. She smiled. "Fine Jethro, just fine Gunny. I need an assist, I have a dead Petty Officer, on my patch, Japan, Jethro." She said. He swore and she laughed. "Yeah, one of my cases, boyo." She smiled.

"So how soon can you get a flight here Jethro?" She asked. She listened. "Yeah yeah, uhuhuh. Tonight, you can get a freighter? I can do you one better, and get you on a loaner plane from Bruce Wayne you know?" She asked. He smiled. "That might be a better idea, Lieutenant." He said. "Kay, I'll put you on hold. Give me a second I'll call Bruce, he should be up." She said.

Sarra called Bruce's private line. "Bruce Wayne Speaking." She smiled. "Bruce, I need a plane of yours to pick someone up from Virginia, Quantico, to come to Tokyo." "Murder's been played out and involving Petty Officers. NCIS needs to come." She said. He smiled. "Alright, Sarra, you alright?" He asked. She laughed. "Fine, Darlin' fine. Just worn out." She muttered. "No link?" She was asked. There was a smile. And silence. "Darling you can't go long without one." She smiled. "I'll be fine, young man you know this!" She said with a smile. He sighed. "Lady..." She smiled. "Easy young man, you know I can wrap circles around you!" "Since I don't do two jobs anymore, Bruce Wayne." He smiled.

"Alright Lady, within the hour the wheels will be up. Do you need Batman as well?" He asked. She smiled.

"Won't be necessary Bruce. I will have Jethro and his team and the Sailor Senshi on this one." "I'll be fine!" She said. He sighed. "Alright Lieutenant, anything changes you let me know!" She smiled.

"Yes dear one and dear one get some sleep!" She said and he smiled. "Only if you do the same!" She laughed. "My day started at 5 am, dearone, its nine now. I've gotta go." She said and he smiled. "Love you." he said softly. She smiled. "Love you too, Bruce." She said. She sighed and switched calls and got Jethro to meet at the airport with the airplane in less than two hours.

His team met up at the airport and the wheels went up and Tony reveled in the leather seating. He missed this. Less than seventy two hours later, as it was the Red Eye of Bruce's plane that they were travelling in, Sarra met them at the airport. She hauled them through customs and got them to her car. "Okay kids, lets go." She said. She drove to her precinct.

"Welcome to Tokyo kids." She said. McGee goggled and Abby clapped her hands with glee, she took some snapshots. Sarra smiled as she pulled into the precinct. There was a confrence room she commendeered. She sat down and started and then they took it and went with it. Sarra closed her eyes. "Oh, I'll need to meet with the Sailor Senshi later today, I'll have to contact Sailor Mars." She said and she sighed. Tony leered. "Sailor Senshi?" He asked. "Teenaged girls, superheroes, shut up McGee! who fight in short skirts, no leering Tony!" She said. "Tokyo's their patch too." Tony cocked his head. "Your one too aren't you not?" He asked. She nodded. "Don't laugh Tony!" She swatted him.

He smiled. Sarra closed her eyes. Ducky noticed she was exhausted. "Lieutenant?" He asked. She smiled. "Fine Ducky just exhausted that's all this one I've been going since I got here, Hell I didn't get a house til second day, and got chosen again." She said.

She sighed again. Sarra smiled and she closed her eyes. "Lieutenant?" He asked. It was Tony. "Tony, I'll be fine seriously." She said. "No, I haven't no I won't not again." She said softly. Tony almost protested. Jethro did. She smiled. "No." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. Sarra sighed. She breathed, and sighed, and looked at her team who was worried. "Get to work." She said, and she sighed as she went to just outside to her private office. She called Mercury. "Sailor Mercury?" She asked.

"Mercury here." She said.

"Babe, I need everyone at the shrine, in two hours, if we can, we've got another problem, another body, a Petty Officer, and I had to bring in the team from NCIS." She said. Mercury let out a breath. "Alright Lieutenant, we trust you on this, trust us too?" Sarra nodded. "Aye, I do." She said. "Temple in two hours or less, and Tell Mars I hope not to incure further wrath." Mercury laughed at that.

"I will inform her." She said.

Sarra heard static on the communicator and she strapped it to her wrist again and let go the button and Sarra sighed as she went back to her team and talked with Shiro and her reigning detective. Hiyata. "Fair enough." He said.

She sighed in relief. "Okay." She said and she went to the confrence room. "Kids, we move. Hiwaka shrine, it'll take nearly an hour and a half to get there." She said. "Lets move out!" She said and they went for her truck. It fit eight and gear comfortably. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. She sighed and looked at the time and swore, "Thank gods it is a Saturday!" She said and she pulled out on the road to the highway to the Hiwaka shrine. "Most of the traffic is concentrated inner city by this time of day." She said. She was able to get out in time even though they were delayed by a traffic accident. She stopped for a moment to talk to a traffic cop operator. "Alright, alright, detective, good work." She said. He smiled.

Sarra closed her eyes after they parked and then looked over at the one thousand steps. Tony whistled. "Crap." She smiled. "You outta shape soldier?" She asked. He laughed. She grinned and she pulled her jacket straight as she got out of there. She nearly tumbled to the pavement and Jethro caught her. "Thanks Jethro." She said. She grinned. "Kay kids here we go and remember what I said about gawkin' Tony, Don't or I'll have yer head." She said.

"Mars lives here, as her normal self, as it were, don't make any derogatory comments. Tony." She said and he sighed. Sarra smiled. Sarra got to the top and was greeted by no one except Mars, as the place were clear of visitors. "Lieutenant." She said. Sarra smiled. "Sorry Mars." She said. Mars shrugged. "We weren't doing too much, but we had a lead on how to help Tuxedo Mask." Sarra sighed. "Damn it!" She swore. "We'll get him back Mars, I swear it." She said and she noticed her fierceness. "Thank you." She said. Sarra nodded. "I'll introduce everyone as soon as we're all gathered." Sarra said. "We're in the private part of the house, Lieutenant." She said. Sarra nodded.

"Thanks Mars." Sarra followed the fire senshi. "Come on gang." She said.

They followed her and Sarra smiled as Mars opened up the door, to Moon, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter and the two cats. Sarra smiled. "Hey girls. I'd like you to meet Special Agents from NCIS. "Jethro Gibbs, he's lead, our very special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Special Agent Timothy McGee, Special Agent Ziva David, Forensic Specialist, and kick ass DNA girl, Abby Shcuito, Ducky McMallard, our Autopsy specialist, Jimmy Palmer, our Autopsy gremlin." She said with a kind wink and smile at Jimmy.

"These are the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mars, you've met, Sailor Mercury, the brains, Sailor Jupiter, our brawn and excellent cook, Venus, our Love Guardian, Sailor Moon, the leader. The two cats, Luna and Artimeas, our Guardians, and Advisors as you will." She said and she transformed. "And I am Sailor Star." She said. Sarra was tired and she sighed and sat down, and Mars looked at her and she smiled. "Rest." Sarra smiled."No time Mars." She said and she looked at the coffee pot that Jupiter had put on. It was fresh. She smiled. "Jupiter? Hit me with some of that coffee, not litterally, though." Jupiter laughed. "I'm on it Star." She said. Gibbs looked at the leader, Sailor Moon. "How old are you all?" He rumbled. Serena smiled. "Luna you tell him will you?" She asked. Sarra smiled as she got the pot of coffee round and in mugs for the team as they sipped, McGee had a moment realization. "Wait a second, this means you have um, long lifer syndrome." Sarra laughed. "McGee, English, not Geekism?" She asked.

Sarra smiled. He flushed and said, "Its really simple, sir, just you have all these memories that no one else has, and its a hard realism for us that there was a past." "Of anysort at all." Sarra nodded. "I can understand that. We also have at least one male at our side, Tuxedo Mask, he's unfortunately with the enemy under their control now, so if you see or hear a name of Mamoru Chiba," Serena got shaky, as Sarra said this and Sarra hugged her. "Please do not approach." She said.

The others nodded. "Not until you say Sailor Star." Sarra smiled. Sarra sighed in relief. Sarra then got up, and tried to get her brain focusing and she collapsed. "Lieutenant!" Tony caught her. Sarra seemed aweful. Sarra smiled. "Ton...I'm alright, just this...case...Gods." She closed her eyes. Sarra breathed heavily. "Lieutenant!" He looked at Sailor Moon. "What's wrong with her?" She sighed.

Sarra closed her eyes in pain. Sarra felt someone calling to her again. She didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted darkness to take her. "We don't know." Luna said. "She won't accept love, I think, its hard for her, and she just feels like she wants to disappear." Luna said. Tony ran a hand down his face. Sarra closed her hands, loosely. Tony ran his hand through his hair.

"Torrens..." he groused. "I can keep goin' Tone, there is nothin' else." She said with a smile. "I just need some peace and sleep." She said. There was a breathless voice at Mars' door. "Girls?!" Mars cursed. "Its Andrew." Serena raised an eyebrow. "Detransform." Serena said, and they went back to normal.

Andrew was nervously waiting for an answer. Sarra moaned. "Let him in..." She said. Sarra closed her eyes again. Mars went to the door. "Andrew?" "What's wrong?" He shook his head. "Couldn't tell you, Rei, I've been having the strangest dreams...and...What's going on?" Rei smiled. "Long story." Andrew saw Sarra collapsed. Andrew came to her side. "What's wrong?" "This is the woman I've been dreaming about! What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Something is, strangling her, we fear she can't love anyone, and she shouldn't and its tearing her apart." Mina said. Andrew looked at her. "Gods." he said. He looked at her, she was pale and tired, and wore a tired smile on her face. Sarra woke up for a moment, saw someone with blonde short hair. She closed her eyes. _Leave me...I have no care anymore. I have no love anymore all I have is the work, and when that is done..._ She spoke into his mind. He paled and told them; to which the Senshi gasped and Tony and Jethro swore. She smiled.

Sarra smiled. "Its alright, I can do it, I just need some sleep." She said and she closed her eyes. "That's all I need." She said and smiled. Andrew looked at Tony. "Would you let me take her?" He asked. Tony looked as if to protest. Jethro touched his shoulder. "Its okay." He sighed and nodded.

"Yes Boss." Tony said.

He gave her to Andrew and he got her hands and arms around his neck and he held her like he would a bride. "Rei, where can I take her?" He asked. Rei smiled. "Follow me." She said. Rei got them to a private room, there was a double bed. "A guest room, when necessary," She said. Andrew blushed. "Thanks Rei." Rei smiled as he said that.

Sarra smiled in her peace. In her dreams. She didn't want to wake up. Andrew looked over at her friend. "Rei?" He asked. She smiled. "Just be with her, near her, try and talk her out of her stupor. Maybe she will wake up." She said and let him go.

Andrew sighed. He looked at the woman that was pale and uncertain. Sarra's hand seemed so small. Andrew took her hand, and he looked at her in concern. "Sarra." "Its me Andrew, you, need to wake up and be with us." Sarra didn't move. He talked to her for days. It was day four, he hadn't left her, and Rei kept checking in on them in worry.

Andrew had a two day beard, exhaustion in his eyes, tears coming down his face. "Please...Please, Sarra, wake up, I..." "I need you." he whispered. She breathed. "You don't need me only what I can...do..." "I will not...do...anymore." She whispered.

Sarra's eyes were still closed. Andrew moved as close as he dared. His knees were touching her shoulder. "Lieutenant your job isn't finished!" He ordered, fiercely. Sarra shook her head, her hair spread out down around her. "No. I am done." She said.

"I am done." She said. "I've been always done this just drove me over...da edge lad..." "No, more." She said. He touched her face. "Please!" She heard him. Sarra smiled. "I'm done...Work is...not." "I know." "I just can't..." She said. "I have no more in me. I've done all I can...lad." He pulled her into him. "Don't go now that I just found you!" He moaned. She laughed.

"Sounds like another man I know. I've done it. I will not take risk at love again. Work, is the only heart I have left." "When I am done, it shall be. Leave me lad, please." "I'll be fine til the last sword's been drawn. Till the last drop of blood has dropped." "Till the last tear has shed." She said.

"You must live on, young man." "Without..me.." She closed her hands around to her chest, and she curled her war torn body to herself. Andrew moaned. "Sarra!" He moaned. She shook in pain. "Without...me...lad. The darkness has always been my friend, my lover." She whispered. "Its okay, I can accept it again." She moaned. He shook his head. "Torrens!" He begged.

Tears hit her face. She raised her eyes up. Andrew was shaking, tears. "Andrew?" She whispered. He came to her he helped her up, held her. "I was meant to find you, Lady." She looked in shock. "I've been having dreams for months about a stranger, and that woman, I think was you. A young woman calling to me." Sarra laughed. "I'm not a young woman anymore lad. Haven't been for years." She told him. "You were that one." he argued. She looked at him. "When your Star, I could see it. Lady Please!" He asked. She gulped.

"Andrew...I...can't." She moaned. She drew herself away. "Lady, please!" He said. She smiled. "Its better this way, I'll say, haven't seen this place before, everything I say or do, hurts us all the more, " She quoted. _"__Even if I say...It'll be alright!" "Still I hear you say!..You want to end your life!" "Now and again we try!...To just stay alive!...Maybe we'll turn it all around...!" "'Cause it's not too late!...It's never too late!" _

That song, she smiled. Rei was playing it from somewhere. Sarra sighed. She looked at him. She smiled, bitterly, and banished his hand. Sarra smiled. She was in pain. "Lady." He whispered. She laughed. "Darkness has always been my lover. Andrew. Don't get yerself dragged into my despair." She said. Andrew cocked a cocky grin.

It reminded her of a certain Hunter and a certain Wizard."I've already been there Lady." He said. "Not as bad as me. I am...trash, young man, ye do better than be with me." "I have so much pain in my heart, I cannot..." She shrugged and moved away. "Lady..." She shrugged.

"I've been so long on me own, this is the only way I can, survive, Andrew.** Myself**. **Alone**." "No more risk to those who are innocent. You are innocent." "I will not pull those who have no means or reason to fight things, to join my cause." "Fighting the deepest darkest parts of our souls, Andrew. Can you say you could truely do that?" She asked. "I will not ask you. If you wish, join me, but my cause, might just tear ye apart Lad. You have family that cares. Consider them before you make your descision." Her hair went in her face and closed eyes made it difficult to read her but she was closed off, but he could tell she was lost.

He sighed as he turned away and she smiled, softly. Sarra closed her eyes. She couldn't find anything that she was searching for. It wasn't pain it wasn't love it wasn't...she didn't know what it was. It was almost as if she wasn't searching for anything. She opened her eyes, and realized he had gone and smiled and got up and grinned and walked out of the room she was in.

She looked at Rei who sighed and rolled her eyes. "Lieutenant..." She smiled. "Its alright Rei-san. The others?" She asked. Rei smiled. "The Special Agents went to a hotel." She heard. "Right. Thanks Rei." "Tell the others I am alright." She said and Rei sighed. "Lady you are not alright." Sarra laughed. "I have to be Rei, there is no other choice." She said.

Rei shook her head. "Lieutenant, please?" Rei asked. Sarra shook her head. "Na again, Rei-san, I fight, I fight til I win, til I die, I fight. Til the last breath is drawn, til the last tear has shed. Til the blood runs no more." She said and she smiled. "It be alright." She said and she walked out the door. "Sarra!" "Lieutenant...please?" Sarra shook her head. "Na, Rei-san. Never again." She then disappeared in a light of dark grey light that brightened the dark of the sky. She was gone. Rei figured to her home.

Sarra closed her eyes and went to sleep. She was somewhere safe again. She slept and she didn't want to wake but the sun shone. She moaned and she looked at the clock, it was six a.m. She moaned again she needed to be at work by nine. She threw herself into the shower, not litterally, and showered and dressed in time, got food for three meals, and she got in her car after she got her paperwork. She drove into the office garage, and got into the hall, and she sighed as she was in her desk chair by time. She smiled. She closed her eyes, and she sighed as Shiro put a cup of coffee at her desk, and she smiled. "Shiro-san, thank you." She said and he smiled. "Welcome back sir." He replied.

"Shiro, anything happen last night, please, please say it was quiet?" She pleaded. He laughed.

"Nothing happened sir. Everything was peaceful." Sarra relaxed. "Thank the goddess..." She murmured and Shiro laughed. She gave him a dirty look. "Sir. Your phone's ringing." Sarra looked sheepish. "Damn it..." She moaned. She answered it. "Torrens here." There was a silence on the other end and then, "Thank god!" Sarra looked puzzled. "What's going on and who is this?" She asked.

She turned to the window. "Lieutenant, this is Mercury. We have a situation!" Sarra looked shocked. "Mercury tell me where are you?!" She bellowed. "The place where you had that first murder, the park across the street from the Crowne. Malachite, and Zoicite are attacking! HURRY!" Sarra nodded. "On my way!" "Shiro!" She said as she shut the phone off."Yes sir?" He asked.

"Follow me and keep the area clear!" "Civvilians safety is paramount!" She bellowed. "Yes sir!" She heard and she took off at a run. Shiro met with her near the site, and she told Shiro, "There is something I have to do." He nodded. He covered her as she transformed. She used her sword. "STAR POWER!" He smiled as he saw her transform. She smiled back, and she nodded once, and her dark skirt, and her silver grey brightened the darkness. "Time to go to work, Shiro, stay outta sight okay?" He nodded. "Yes sir." She smiled.

She used her Power. "Silver Star Shining!" She cried and she destracted Zoicite who said, "NO!" Made the others get away. Sarra then smiled for a brief moment and then she felt something enter her stomach. "NO!" She heard. She felt the thing entering her stomach, and then releasing, she saw the ice steel. She gasped drawing blood with her breath. "NO!" She heard again and she looked down, and she saw Andrew. "No..." She whispered.

She couldn't keep herself floating, Sarra collapsed to the ground, and she collapsed it sounded like a stone or a piece of metal hitting the ground even though it was her body. She felt arms around her. _Andrew...you shouldn't be here...go._ She thought to his mind and he shook his head. "No where I'd rather be, Lieutenant." He said. She quaked. She was getting cold. "Easy Lieutenant. Shiro, right? Get an ambulance. Now!" he said and he nodded.

Sarra curled around herself, she had to stop the bleeding somehow. Andrew took the cape she was wearing, off, and felt him wrap it around her wound. _Andrew...why?_ She thought.

_Shoulda just let me go, I broke your heart._ She thought. She teared. He saw that and brushed away with soft hands. "Easy Lieutenant...I'm not going anywhere." He said and she shook her head. She sighed, which turned into coughing, and he kept her head elevated. "Easy Lieutenant." He said and she smiled. She reached up, and her dark grey glove touched his face.

"You...'re here, why?" She asked. He smiled. "Easy enough, I care about you." He whispered and she closed her eyes. "I throw... everyone... away." She said as she choked. "You should just...leave now,...before you...get hurt." She whispered. He shook his red blonde haired head. "No." he said. She curled in his arms. The girls watched after Zoicite and Malachite ran away.

She closed her eyes. "Lieutenant stay with me." He said. She opened her eyes. "Andrew..." She moaned. "I broke yer heart, why stay?" She asked. He looked down at her. "Because I will always love you Lieutenant." Sarra moaned. "I will have to go back, sometime soon to the states, young man...You will have to let me go." He smiled.

"I had to break your heart, to make you live without me." She said. He smiled. "Lieutenant." He said. She smiled. He bent down and kissed her and she moaned. Shiro smiled and started to chuckle and she looked over and gave him a steely glare and swore."SHI-RO..." She threw that at him and he stopped and stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. "Oh, crap that hurts when is that damned ambulance..." "Ah here it be." She felt arms around her and it was Andrew who took her inside. She felt better after they got her through ops, and she woke up, two hours later.

She woke, and Andrew was there, and she smiled as he came to her side and she moved up slowly and he got her resting in a good position, and he leaned over, whispered something, she couldn't quite get, and kissed her. Sarra smiled. "Andrew..."

She whispered. He smiled. Then Hiyata came. Sarra snapped into work mode. "Sir!" She said. He smiled. "Lieutenant...you look like Hell." Sarra laughed.

"Been worse, sir." She said. Andrew held her hand. Fukoda Hiyata looked over at the young man. "And your story would be?" He asked. She smiled as he laughed. "Easy enough sir, I was her partner in her former life, and I just found her again, and I won't leave her this time. I'll hunt her down if I need to." She squeezed his hand. "I won't be going anywhere for a while, dear." She whispered. Fukoda nodded. "That's right, not until this Beryl mess is dealt with." She raised an eyebrow. "Your telling me Beryl's still alive!" "Got to be joking!" Fukoda shook his head. "Swore I killed the biatch." She muttered. Andrew squeezed her hand and she smiled. "Hells bells." She muttered. He kissed her forhead and she calmed down. "Andrew..." She whispered. He smiled.

"Lieutenant, the doc ordered you to rest." He said as she tried to get up. She shook her head. "Now that I am down, she will come." "She's stubborn enough." She muttered. Andrew looked at her in concern. "You think she would attack you when you were down?" She nodded. "She'd be stubborn enough." She replied. She moved up. "I won't put innocent people in harms way." She said weakly. "Lieutenant!" Andrew said sharply.

Sarra closed her eyes. She was tired. "Can't let anyone else be hurt because of meah, lad. If that happens." She closed her eyes. "Not going to happen. I can't allow it to happen, I need somewhere safe! This place, is crawlin' with innocents." She hissed. She got up again and Shiro hit her side with his hand to get her to lie still for a minute.

"Stay put, I'll call Mars. She'll get you somewhere safe." Sarra relaxed. She closed her eyes and Andrew's briliant greens were teeming with tears. Sarra closed her eyes. She sighed in relief. She felt touches, of safety, and that held her til Sailor Mars came and got her to the temple. Sarra sighed with relief and swore when she saw Andrew there beside her. "Go." She moaned. He shook his head. "Your vunerable. I LOVE YOU!" She laughed, bitterly and it disturbed her injuries.

"GO." She hoarse whispered. "You are not mine, Lad, No." She said. "Go." "I cannot love you." She said. "I **cannot **love you." She licked her lips as she turned her head away from him. He looked at her. "Sarra..." he begged. She shrugged. Even though her tears were coming down her face. She smiled. "Go, lad." She said. He shook his head. "DAMN IT!" "GO!" She used her energy and blasted him out the door. He shook his head again and came close. She didn't have anything left in her. Nothing but her crystal. She waited til he came to her and he touched her, and she used it to teleport him away. Sarra closed her eyes. "This is the best..." She whispered. "Better off alone..." She moaned.

"You stubborn." Rei mentioned. She smiled. "No." She said. "No more choices." She said. "No more choices. No love. Work. Only work is all I have when that is done...so will I be." She said and she closed her eyes. Sarra went into almost a mode of silence and statue like reverance. Sarra had tears of pain come down her face. That was all the emotion that Rei could see.

Andrew cursed as he reached the park near the Crowne. He looked up, at the stars above. And he swore. He cursed them. Then there was a man in a cape. White hair. "Malachite." he said. "Yes. Star Guardian." Was the reply. "You will come with me." He said. He grabbed the young man, or tried to and a sheild of light surrounded him. Andrew smiled. "Not likely Malachite." He said.

"Then of your own volition child." He held Lizzie. "NO!" He cried and his arms went out. Then there was another flash of light, brilliant white light, and the Sailor Star was there. "You will leave these innocents be!" "Malachite! In the name of the Stars! Sailor Star has appeared!" She said fiercefully. "You two get the hell outta here!" She said. There was a blonde nod, and then they dashed off.

He had his sister and he got out of there. _Be careful dear one._ He thought. She fought. She fought, with heart and anger. She blasted Malachite with a power bolt that struck his heart. Malachite disappeared, and she fell in pain, and anguish. She almost couldn't breathe. Sarra closed her eyes. Her breath was fading fast.

There was a voice. "NO!" There was a pair of hands and a worried face to that voice. She smiled. "Andrew...go." She whispered. "Ah told you to leave." She said. "You are alone, Lieutenant. I will not have you alone." He said and he got her in his arms and helped her to her place. Under protest. "We still have a problem, hopefully the girls are able to get Mask home." She said with a smile. He nodded. He got her seen to. "Lady you are a mess." She laughed. "I've always have been, ask Red Turbo." She said. She closed her eyes, as he got her in bed, she smiled. "Thank you laddie." She said with a smile. He smiled back. "Welcome Lady." he said. She curled in his arms and she sighed. "You fight for me. Why?" She asked.

He smiled. "I love you." He said. She smiled. "Thank you." She said. She closed her eyes and he kissed her lips and she sighed. "Thank you." She said. "Sleep." She did. She still had tears in her eyes and he didn't notice til she curled around his arm and she shuddered, and tears hit his skin. She smiled sadly. Andrew sighed and ran a hand down her silver hair.

He loved her, god he loved her! She was still quaking about that. Holding onto Heaven by Nickelback, went off on the radio. He smiled, Andrew held her, Sarra relaxed, she smiled, "Drew..." She muttered. He smiled. She got a glimmer of the past. Of him holding her, the night the death of the Moon Kingdom happend, "Andras..." "No, you are not real, I can't love you, not again." He smiled. "Why not? I love you..." He said and he started to sing.

_ "And if forever never comes, then I...And if forever never comes, then I...And if forever never comes, then I...I'll hold on, and hold on!" _  
_"I keep listening to my chest, for a beat, but there's nothing left...It's been a week since I've seen you..." "And I still can't believe it..."_  
_"'Cause I'm dying inside alone..." _

_ "And every day we gotta be apart...I'm like a baby with a broken heart!" "But the second that I see you...You will know how much I need you!"_  
_"'Cause I never be lettin' you go Well you know I!" "I'm lost without you!" "And there's nothing I can do...You're the one I can't go without!" "But by holding onto you...Then I'll be holding on forever!"_

_ "I've got you now but...Not letting go of you...Never be together long enough..." "'Cause every moment I'm with you...It's like I'm holding onto Heaven!" "And if forever never comes, then I!" "And if forever never comes, then I!" "And if forever never comes, then I!" "I'll hold on, and hold on..."_

_ "And if I can write a symphony..."" Baby you would be my melody!" "And you would flow like a river!" "Slowly going on forever...Like a feather that's blowin' away!" "Like every woman needs a fairy tale..." "Like every mother's love that never fails..." "Like every game that needs a player..." "Every sinner needs a savior...I'm a villian your willing to save.. Well you know I!"_

_ "I'm lost without you!" "And there's nothing I can do!" "You're the one I can't go without...But by holding onto you!" "Then I'll be holding on forever..."_  
_"I've got you now but..." "Not letting go of you..." "Never be together long enough!" "'Cause every moment I'm with you!" "It's like I'm holding onto Heaven..."_

_ "And I'm willing to wait..." "Just to see you another day..." "What I'm waiting for!" "Wash..this pain..away!" "And it's never too late...Never too late.."_  
_"And if forever never comes, then I..." "And if forever never comes, then I..." "And if forever never comes, then I...I'll hold on, and hold on... Well you know I.." "I'm lost without you...And there's nothing I can do...You're the one I can't go without...But by holding onto you...Then I'll be holding on forever...I got you now but...Not letting go of you...Never be together long enough...'Cause every moment I'm with you...It's like I'm holding onto Heaven!" _

_"And if forever never comes, then I...And if forever never comes, then I...And if forever never comes, then I..." "'Cause every moment I'm with you...It's like I'm holding onto Heaven!" "And if forever never comes, then I...And if forever never comes, then I..." "And if forever never comes, then I!" "'Cause every moment I'm with you!" "It's like I'm holding onto Heaven!"_

"Please." "Please let me be with you, your beautiful, gods by the gods your beautiful, sexy, compentent at your job. Fight for love you do." He said. She shook her head. "Can't." She whispered. "You'd just die...this fight tonight just made it more real, Drew." He smiled. "I'd do anything for you." She looked at him. "No, You won't. I won't let you." She said and she drew back and shoved him away. "Sarra, Please..." he moaned. "If anything happend to you..." She smiled. "I'm not that important, youn' un." She said. He held her. "You are." he said and he came up and kissed her. She was shocked and she pushed him away. "No." "I can't." She said. He almost screamed.

"What is wrong why can't you?" He asked. She looked at him and she touched her hands to his head and heart. She closed her eyes and she showed him. He looked shocked and he swore and he pulled away. "That'd be why laddie buck. Never me never again." She swore. She turned away. "WAIT!" He choked out. She shook her head. "I can't laddie." "I have to fight. You, don't." "No more lad. I couldn't put more pain in yer eyes than I already have." "Just leave me." She whispered. He sighed.

"There is no other choice." "I will not let you suffer mine troubles lad." "Go." She said. She looked at the ocean she was nearest to, and she sighed as she saw the stars starting to come out. She smiled, as she heard footsteps that were walking away. _This is what he needs. _She thought. Then she heard his voice.

_"And I'm willing to wait..." "Just to see you another day..." "What I'm waiting for!" "Wash..this pain..away!" "And it's never too late...Never too late.."_  
_"And if forever never comes, then I..." "And if forever never comes, then I..." "And if forever never comes, then I...I'll hold on, and hold on... Well you know I.." "I'm lost without you...And there's nothing I can do...You're the one I can't go without...But by holding onto you...Then I'll be holding on forever...I got you now but...Not letting go of you...Never be together long enough...'Cause every moment I'm with you...It's like I'm holding onto Heaven!" _

His voice broke on the Heaven. She ached, she needed him away, she didn't want him in danger anymore. Not because of her. She closed her eyes. She closed her eyes, her hand went to her heart. Her left hand. She walked away. He looked at her. _"__I've become so numb I can't feel you there.." "Become so tired so much more aware..." "I'm becoming... this all I want to do...Is be more like me and be less like you"_ She sang. She walked away. She smiled as she did, she curled her coat around her and she walked away. She smiled, sadly. _I'm sorry Andrew, never work dear one. I cannot be who you want or need me to be. _ She thought in her head.

She sighed as she made it home in one piece, even though she felt someone following her. She got to the park though, and as she did, she looked up, and she stared, as a young man in armour came down, from the sky. Prince Endymion's armour. "Prince Endymion." She said. He smiled. "Princess Star." She smiled. She changed into her 'working' uniform. Her sailor suit. "What can I do for the great prince of Earth?" She asked.

"You were meant to die on the Moon, Princess, and never return to this time." Sarra smiled. "Really? Then what Queen Serenity did for all of us was a lie? Was false?" She asked. "She did it to save you too, as well, if you can remember, Prince, as she wanted her princess, _daughter_ to be happy, and that happiness was with you, apparently." "Course I couldn't see it too well, even if yer were my cousin." She said and she goaded him to attack her which he did. He used his evil energy, and blasted her. She smiled. "Yer were always more competent with a sword, cousin." She said. She smiled. He attacked her with his sword, he didn't even say a word, he just attacked her and then she knocked him out with a blow to the back of his head. Then evil energy surrounded him, and she used her crystal to draw the evil negative energy away, and it dissapated. She called Serena. "Sere, I need you at the park just outside my house, Darien." Was all she said and Serena transformed and then got to Sarra's house which was three streets away from hers.

Sarra smiled as she did, she put a sheild around her cousin so they wouldn't be disturbed and he wouldn't wake up with his Power. Serena came and used her crystal and healed Tuxedo Mask. Sarra helped the pair inside, and got them lying down on the spare bed. "Stay there. Ya'll be safe here. I'll inform the others." Sarra said and went and did just that.

She did the last call. Then she collapsed on her couch. She passed out, uncomfortably, and she zonked for several hours and then woke, before Serena did, but not before Darien did. He smiled as he handed her a cup of coffee. "Cousin. Thank you." She said. He nodded. "You need more sleep cousin?" He asked. She shrugged. "Can and have done more on four hours sleep cousin. I can do it again, if necessary." She said with a smile.

She muttered curses as she tried to get the righted kink in her neck out. He smiled. "Shower." She muttered, and went to the ensuite in her bedroom and got showered and dressed. She got the kinks out, and felt much more at ease. She dressed and had a towel wrapped in her hair, and she smiled as she drank another cup of coffee. "The others would probably meet at the Crowne today, you going, Sarra." He asked.

"Might be awkward." She said. "Andrew and I are... not speakin'." She said. He looked at her. "I had to Darien. I had to shove him away, he didn't need to be dealt with in my mess." She said. She closed her eyes. He looked at her his dark eyes not even accusing just, questioning her truth. "Never wanted anyone, again, Cousin, and he was...stubborn." She said. She closed her eyes.

"I loved I lost, so I walk on alone." She said with a quiet voice. She held her body, shuddered, Sarra closed her eyes. "I'll have to go inta work, though the Captain will need me to do some paperwork. Bah." He smiled. She looked at Darien. "What are your plans?" She asked. He smiled. "Go back to work and school, and meet with the girls later." Sarra nodded. "Right." She said. She did her hair, and then sighed as she looked at the food, and made a meal and then went and found herself sorted out, and smiled when Serena got up. "Thank god its a Saturday," Serena said and Sarra nodded. "Aye at that. If you have a meet at the Crowne...its okay, I'll get the information from Mars or Darien afterwards. If you want to have it here, go ahead, ya'll will have keys ta this place, after I get the rest made up tomorrow. Ya'll, or Darien will get the spare right now." She handed Serena the key and the girl smiled.

"Dare, I'll have more keys made tomorrow." "Alright kids, I'm outta here, lock up when yas leave. Alright?" She asked and Serena nodded. Sarra bolted out the door, after pulling her duster leather jacket done in red on, grabbed her keys, wallet, lunch, laptop and IPod. She smiled as she did, she got in her car and drove into the precinct after fetching her mail from the lobby.

Sarra smiled as she got herself into the office. Sarra smiled as she got settled and then she looked at the paperwork which was six feet high. "Damn it." She muttered and Shiro looked at her. "Lieutenant, welcome back." He said and smiled. She smiled back. "Thanks Shiro. Anything happen?" She asked. He shook his head. "No, this is all paperwork relating to the cases currently, Lt." He said. She smiled, and sighed and got through at least two halves of the work, and it was lunchtime, when that happend. She ate, felt better. 

She ate, and she felt better, and she sighed as she took in some relatively fresh air from the city, as she sat outside the department, she needed sunshine. She smiled as she did, and she soaked in the sun. It'd seemed like years since she had sunshine. She felt better. Then she went inside. As she headed in, there was pounding feet up behind her. She turned and looked and it was Lizzie, Andrew's sister. "Lizzie? What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Andrew...he's been kidnapped!" She exclaimed. Sarra's deep blue eyes behind her oval glasses went wide. "When and where, Lizzie?" She asked.

"The Crowne, half an hour ago, I had to find you to tell, you, it was because he was close to you." Sarra swore to that. Sarra groused. "Alright Lizzie, tell Shiro in Section 13." She nodded. "What are you going to do?" Lizzie asked. "Investigate, and get him back." She said. Lizzie nodded. "Right." She heard. "Thank you Lieutenant, Andrew said you were good people, I trust him." She smiled. Sarra smiled back. "Thanks Lizzie, I hope to live up to his representation of me." She said. Lizzie smiled.

She smiled in return. "Kay, I'll get to the bottom of this Lizzie." She said. Lizzie nodded. "I understand." She said with a smile. Sarra went to the Crowne. She did crimescene, and she felt better, because she got herself organized. _Andrew, I'll find you..._ There was a cough behind her, a female cough and Sarra turned around. She saw Sailor Mars and Mercury. "Ladies. Thanks for comin'." Sarra said with a smile. She sighed. "Andrew's been kidnapped. I fear its Malachite. I have to find him, return him to his family." She said. She closed her eyes. She smiled. "We'll find him." Rei promised. "Mars, we can't promise what we can't deliver." Mercury was frank. Sarra nodded. "Understood, if we can make it happen, I'd be happy." She said with a smile.

"We need to call in Serena and Darien, they might be still at my place. I helped Serena free Darien last night, Mars, you were in bed didn't want to disturb you." Sarra replied to that unasked question. Sarra smiled, and she phoned Serena's cell. "Serena?" She asked. "Here." She heard.

"Andrew's missing, Lizzie just reported it to me now, I've got to find him ya'll know where he would be taken to?" "Some place, quiet?" She asked. Serena thought. "Not sure, where are you headed?" She asked.

"Crowne, where he was kidnapped from." Sarra said.

"Okay, I'll head there, with Darien. We'll find him. We'll go as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask." Sarra nodded. "Roger that I've got Mercury and Mars here, let Venus and Jupiter know and we'll go from there, if they could search the last two murder spots, nearest the Crowne, we might find answers there." She said.

Sarra smiled as she put her game face on, and they headed down. She drove, and Mercury and Mars were with her in the car. They got to the Crowne, and Sarra searched the area, and found cosmic dust, and fabric torn from Malachite's cloak, and fabric torn from Andrew's shirt. "What de?" She muttered.

"Lieutenant?" Mercury asked.

Sarra turned to the blue haired genius. "Yes?" She asked. Mercury held up a pair of tweezers from Sarra's CSI Kit, and it had a shiny metal attached to it and blood on the shiny metal. "Sunnofa..." She muttered. She collected the sample of blood and ran it through the portable blood analyser that the Section 13 had just acquired a couple of months ago. She ran it through and it was Andrew's. "He's wounded. Damn. Malachite, your military arse is mine." She murmured.

She leaned against the car's rear door, and she sobbed. Mars came to her. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. She started almost laughing uncontrollably. "Lieutenant?" Mars asked. Sarra laughed.

"Goddess...I've never been such a mess in all my life." She said. "I thought '45 was bad enough, hell, last three** years **were bad enough, damn it." She said. "God if someone harms 'im..." She muttered. She sighed. She slammed the car with her bad hand and left a dent. She then felt something weird. "What de?" She felt ill, pained. _Drew...oh no._ She thought. "LIEUTENANT!" She heard as she went down.

"Mah fault...for gettin' 'im involved. Damn it!" She moaned as she pained. She concentrated on the pain so that she could find him. She stopped and she smiled. "Damn." She said. "Warehouses, ocean." "South of us." She said, choppily. "Warn Serena and the others." She hissed to Mars. "Mercury!" Mercury came and got in the car and helped Sarra in, as Mars drove, after they shut the car's door. "Six hundred clicks south of us Mars." "South and...oh...East." "Warn Venus and Jupiter." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. Mercury called them.

Sarra sighed in pain. "Drew..." She said aloud. She smiled. She held onto Mercury. "If anythin' happens ta him..I...will never forgive mahself." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. She breathed through the pain of his wounds. _Drew, I'm comin'._ She thought. Sarra opened her eyes. "MARS. STOP NOW." She said. Mars stopped and she got out, and she got herself down, and transformed. "STAR POWER." She said. Her transformation of stars over a blank canvas surrounded her, her outfit was gorgeous, dark black skirt. Silver bows, a silver star in front, silver tiara, silver star earrings that blinged. She wore her swords at her back, and her staff at her side. She had high heels in silver. Sarra sighed as she did, and she looked over at the demon, who she saw one of the Seven souls that were taken from the crystal, envelop into Malachite. She used her Power.

"Star Eternal Shine!" She cried as she used it, she ached as she flared her Power. Malachite looked at her in horror. He glinted evil, when Zoicite came and struck her blade home into Star. "NO!" Mars cried. Mercury's head went down, and to the side, she couldn't look. Moon and Mask got there just minutes afterward, and Tuxedo Mask looked up his blue eyes in horror, his mask shading the fact. "COUSIN!" He cried. Venus and Jupiter got there seconds later, and Jupiter had to hold Venus back. "Babe, no." She said.

Venus held into Jupiter's grip. "He will pay." She groused. Jupiter nodded. "He will pay." She whispered. Sarra started to fall. Mars and Mask held her, as they caught her. Sarra smiled. "Worry na for me, we still have to rescue Andrew...if we don't then this has been for naught." She quoted. She sighed in pain, as Mask nodded. "We'll find him." He said. _Hang on Drew, we're close,_ She thought. She closed her eyes. She breathed low short breaths so that the blood wouldn't flow too hard.

Sarra felt strong arms take her and a fuku skirt. _Jupiter_ She thought and passed out. She was taken to one of the warehouses they thought Andrew was in and they were right. He was tied up, he was shocked when the team came and rescued him. "Sarra?" He asked, choking on his new acquisition, air. "She's been wounded." He swore at Serena's choked words. "Take me to...her." He said. Mask nodded.

Sarra smiled as he came from the gathered group. She smiled as he came to her and she touched his face, as he bent his body towards her. She smiled. "Drew...yer alright! Thank gods fer that." She said. He smiled. "Thanks to you and your friends lady." She shrugged. "Its what Ah do." She said. She touched his hand. He looked at Jupiter. "I'll take her." He said and he took her in his arms and held her. She smiled. "Drew..." She moaned. He laughed. "Lady." He said admonishingly. She grinned. She touched his face. "Glad yer alright, laddie." He scoffed at that. "I'm no better than you are." "We're both wounded, Lady." She smiled she healed him, after he got them to her home.

"You should get some rest, Andrew." She said. He smiled. "Get in touch with your family, let them know that your alright." She said. Sarra looked at the anguished look on his face. "Its better this way, Please, Andrew." He shook his head. "Sarra..." She smiled, sadly as she closed her eyes, halfway. "Lad, I...can't." She whispered. They were at her house, thanks to the others.

"I've done enough damage...I won't have another innocent on me heart, on me soul and it **won't be you**!" She shouted. Sarra pushed him away. He looked at her. His anguish clear on his face. "Lady I..." She shook her head.

"Never again, Andras. Never again." "I've had too many innocents on me heart, I won't add your name." She choked. "Done enough of that." She got up, and she moved. It was shaky and she didn't know if she could walk away. He reached out to her. "Lady!" He cried. "I won't add your name, or yer heart." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. She turned cold stone, almost. She blocked him out as she went to her office, and shut and locked the false door behind her. "SARRA!" He pounded against the wall.

She went to the crystals that were glowing on the table that was like a corner stone in her house. She walked over, and they glowed, brightly, then went dark. She gasped, and as she did, her heart went absolutely still. The pounding continued, then the door gave way. Andrew came through, and he caught up to her, as she started to collapse. "Sarra!" "Sarra!" "SARRA!" "Come back to me!" "Please!" Sarra was still stone cold. "Sarra...god Lady, I searched for so long for you to disappear on me now! I cannot allow! You to DIE!" He took her in his arms, her body was so cold. He picked her up in his arms. "Lady, I...if I loose you now!" "Oh God!" He said.

There was a whisper of a name, as if someone was there. He stopped and looked up, for a brief moment. She...his...Princess, showed up. "Lady?" He asked. She softened her face. "Andras. I found you again at last..." She said. "Lady?" He asked. "She's in danger, she does not feel, she turns off her emotion, and is killing herself slowly. She won't open up to me, she'll shut down because she can't talk to me, can't reach for me she won't do it. Even though I try so hard!" He said.

"Andras, there is not much you can do, but I can help you, I need you to show her that you'll never leave her. That's what she's afraid of, loving, and being left behind, being lost, alone." He nodded. "That I can understand, Lady, but what do I do?!" "She won't let me through to her, she shut me out!" He shouted. "Let me help you, I can help you reach her heart, if you'll allow." He nodded. "Show me." He demanded.

The Princess took his hand into her etherial one, and she touched the wounded soldier's heart. He cried out, as he felt her anguish her pain her exhaustiveness. She was so tired. She could sleep and she wouldn't care if she woke up again. She didn't mind. _Lady! Let me help you!_ Andrew said as he tried to reach her. _Alone, need to be alone, no more deaths on me soul. No more heartache caused. No more friends I have to bury, no one I love lost._ She thought out loud so he could hear. He gasped. _"For breath is life, and if you breathe well you will live long on earth." He breathed. She smiled, even though it was heart wrenching, he thought. "__Why this is Hell, nor am I out of it." She answered in reply. "Look not mournfully into the Past. It comes not back again. Wisely improve the Present. It is thine. Go forth to meet the shadowy Future, without fear, and a manly heart." She laughed at that one. _

_ "Let justice be done, though the heavens fall." She quoted back._

_ "H__ow can you see into my eyes like open doors?" "Leading you down into my core!" "Where I've become so numb without a soul... my spirit sleeping somewhere cold!" "Until you find it there and lead it back home!" "(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real!" He sang at her._

_ Sarra smiled. "Usin' my favorite song against me laddie..." She clucked her tongue. "Bad move." He reached out to touch her hair. She jerked her head away. She looked as if she was standing on a cliff. Somewhere in her memory. She didn't care she couldn't care. She could have someone to love her she didn't want him. She didn't need him. She couldn't love him. She wasn't wanting him hurt. Or...worse. _

_ She closed her eyes. "Lady! Please! I love you!" She shook her head. "You only want what you want to see. Not my heart not my true heart not my soul! I will never let anyone have me for heart of someone who thinks they have the best interest at their heart when they don't know what they want!" "When they are personally blind to what I can give them." "Lady Justice can fall, Lady Justice can take my name take everything I've been everything done right or wrong I've done and balance the damn scales. I've fought for too long! Centuries! People who trusted me fell at my name." "So I can go." She whispered._

_ "Lady please, Goddess! My true Star's hope! Come home!" He wailed. She shook her head. "Goddess. Go with you...Peace to yer soul, ye done all you can!" She ached. He shook his head. "I swore fealty to you Princess, my Queen, so long ago, I swear to you now, I will never leave you!" She sighed. "Your burden is no longer yours." "No longer anyone's save for mine." She closed her heart, to her. She slowed her heart rate down. "LADY!" He called. Sarra smiled. She reached up and touched his face. "No more tears lad, yer done yer duty, ye kept me goin'. Save for this, and this was my own fault. Not yers. Go in peace Star Guardian, Andras, your time is nigh." He shook his head. "No Lady, I go with ye." She shook her head. "Not yer travels lad not on this side of the coin!" She pressed him out of her head. He fought. He bodily picked her up in his arms, and kissed her. "Andr...Mph!" He surprised her enough to turn her off. "Lady, enough." he groused. She woke._

She woke. "Andrew, yer crazy." he smiled. "I never said I was ever sane Lady." She punched his shoulder. He chuckled. "Lady. I..." She smiled. She curled into his arms. "Princess, My true Queen. I love you." She smiled. "Andras, Andrew, never alone?" She asked. He nodded. "Never alone again." He said. She smiled. She moaned, and he smiled as she had her phone go off again. "Bollocks!" She moaned. She sighed and she looked at the name. _Gibbs._ It said and she moaned into his chest and Andrew chuckled. "Bite me." She muttered.

He laughed. "Coffee?" She nodded. He got the instant. He got it to her. "Yeah, yeah, what de hell Gunny?" She asked. He repeated what he said and she moaned. "Balls." Andrew blushed and she smiled. She ruffled his hair and he gave her a weird look. She smiled. "How did you figure that out Gunny?" She asked.

"We had problems figuring out the system, but your Sargent Shiro, he was a huge help to us." Sarra smiled. "He's a good kid." "Meet at my place, in an hour, if ya can round up yer team, I need to make a list for the Section Thirteen's Chief, its not going to be easy." She said and she closed her eyes. She sighed as she fought a headache, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

It went away when Andrew took her temples and rubbed the spots and she sighed. "Gunny, yeah, an hour if you can make it, get a taxi, you'll have to pay about five hundred yen for it." She mentioned. He sighed. "Right Sarra. See you soon." She smiled. She closed her eyes. "Ten four Lieutenant. We're on route." She smiled. "Thanks Gunny." She said and he smiled.

He cut off and she sighed as she shut off her phone, Andrew came to her side, and pulled her in his arms for a hug. Sarra sighed, as he held onto her. "Andras..." She whispered. She wasn't shaking like she needed to. He touched her. "Lady." She smiled. "Thanks lover." She said. She grinned again. She sighed and she nodded and he let her go after he kissed her. She put the coffee pot on, and she got mugs and pizza well, two cooking. She smiled as she hummed and did domesticated things, and then office things, as she put her music on. She had the IPod playing music as she waited for the others. _Hero _Lyrics from the Spiderman Movie played.

_ "I am so high, I can hear heaven, I am so high, I can hear heaven, Whoa, but heaven, no, heaven don't hear me!" "And they say that a hero could save us; I'm not gonna stand here and wait!" "I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles!" "Watch as we all fly away!" _

_ "Someone told me... love would all save us!" "But, how can that be...look what love gave us!" "A world full of killing...and blood spilling!" "That world never came!" "And they say that a hero could save us!" "I'm not gonna stand here and wait!" "I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles!" "Watch as we all fly away!" "Now that the world isn't ending!" "It's love that I'm sending to you!" "It isn't the love of a hero!" "And that's why I fear it won't do!"_

_ "And they say that a hero could save us!" "I'm not gonna stand here and wait!" "I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles!" "Watch as we all fly away!"_  
_"And they're watching us...They're watching us...As we all fly away!" "And they're watching us...They're watching us...As we all fly away!" "And they're watching us...They're watching us...As we all fly away!"_

_"And they say that a hero could save us!" "I'm not gonna stand here and wait!" "I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles!" "Watch as we all fly away!"_  
_"And they're watching us...They're watching us...As we all fly away!" "And they're watching us...They're watching us...As we all fly away!" "And they're watching us...They're watching us...As we all fly away!"_

Sarra made tea and coffee, sighed as she got herself organized, and sorted so that she could figure out what her plan of attack was. Andrew came up and touched her shoulders as she felt his strong calloused hands at her shoulders she moaned, as he got her in the right spots. "Gods..." She muttered. "Ye have a thousand years of stoppin' that and that I do not recommend." He laughed. He placed coffee in front of her and she smiled. "There's the stuff the Gods made." He grinned again. She laughed.

The others came and Sarra moaned as Andrew left her for a brief moment to let them in. She raised an eyebrow as they gathered at the living room where she was laid on the couch, as Andrew got her in his arms and she rested in them. Abby rescued the food from the oven and Sarra smiled. She grinned as she closed her eyes. "Thanks Abbers." Tony smirked. Abby looked at him as if he were dead. He winced. "Abs!" He moaned and Gibbs smited him on the back of his head.

Sarra smiled. "Kids." She monotoned. "Almost as bad as the girls. Seriously..." She moaned. She smiled. She sighed as they came around her in soft sighs, she settled in Andrew's arms. She closed her eyes. "What now?" Sarra asked. Gibbs smirked.

"You sleep." He said and touched her forhead and she collapsed after she grunted surprise. "Gibbs..." She growled before she passed out. Gibbs smiled. They got her to rest and that was okay. She rested and they were able to fight again.

Ground Zero, as what Mercury liked to put it, or Point D, which was Luna said it was on the computer. Sarra sighed as she looked at the computer. "Damn its going to be cold and we're going to be in our suits." She muttered. Luna smiled.

Sarra rubbed her old bones that ached in the cold and she cursed as she closed her eyes. "Hell." "Luna, what estimate time we make on our Negaverse showdown?" Sarra asked.

"Twelve hours." Artimeas said. Sarra nodded. "Okay ladies and gents if you want to make any sort of goodbyes, how ever we want to do them, do 'em now." She said. "We meet back to the teleport position, in eleven hours." Sarra said. Sarra closed her eyes and the other girls left, and that just left Andrew and she nodded at him and he went to talk to Lizzie. She looked at the current team before her. "Guys, thank you." She said.

Jethro looked at her. "You wanted us done?" He asked. Sarra nodded. "Aye, canna have ye in the cross hairs. As it were. Don't worry, for me, I'll be fine, my six is covered up the wazzoo." Jethro smiled. "Alright. Team we go." Tony looked to protest and Sarra's look of frustration made him settle down. They went. Reluctantly.

Sarra helped the Sailor Senshi at Point D. She was there, fighting for the universe. She saw the sisters. The Doom and Gloom. She saw Andrew. She cried out "NO!" "He's still alive I know it." Lita fought as she did with the sisters and then Sailor Moon fought with Beryl, Sarra wished desperately for Beryl to be toasted along with Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal, and Sarra used her Star Crystal and they blasted Beryl back to the NegaVerse. Sarra then found herself teleported back to Angel Grove.

_And that my friends is the end of Sailor Star's tale for now. Who knows if they will ever meet again under the power of the Moon or Stars? Who knows. Ja Ne!_


End file.
